Angel Mine
by JCS Writer
Summary: AU starting at the end of Alone, runs parallel to events of season 5, but stretches timeline. Daryl and Beth are both taken into the nightmare that is Grady Memorial. Daryl escapes with Noah's help and finds the others, unaware that Beth is still trapped, forced to provide Dawn with the one thing she wants more than anything. Please read warning paragraph at top.
1. Chapter 1

This story started when I was rereading my other work. It contains some ideas from "Fare Thee Well" and "Only a Foolish Sheep Angers the Wolf" and "Them", which are all mine so I'm not stealing…. Other than the characters, situations, and locations which I'm borrowing from AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead. The story image was found when I googled baby angel (along with a dozen Anne Geddes images and some adorable babies in costume). It's from a page of wallpaper images but doesn't list its origins. I had to use it though, it's too perfect.

 **PLEASE READ - WARNINGS – this story contains some concepts that people may not like or may find triggering; such as: Rape, Sexual Assault and Molestation. Pregnancy. The existence of Heaven, Angels, and Ghosts. Fate and Predestination. If these concepts are going to bother you too much, please don't read this story.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Angel Mine

Merle

" **When they found me I was near bled out, starving, thinking to myself a bullet might make a good last meal. Take myself a nice long nap after, wait for Daryl on the other side." Merle "Walk With Me"**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"You gotta be shittin' me." Merle had never been more shocked then he was in that moment. He looked around in wonder and amazement, then glared suspiciously at the man who greeted him. "You're shittin' me, right?"

"No."

"I'm really supposed to be here?"

"Yes."

"Holy fuck."

The man chuckled, "Would you like to come in?"

Merle actually took a step forward, of course he wanted to go in. Then he paused, "Can I go back?"

The man shook his head, "No. Once you're in, you're in. Why would you want to go back?"

"Keep an eye on my brother. Gotta make sure he's alright." Merle backed away from the entrance, "I'm'a wait for Daryl."

"Are you sure? If his fate doesn't change, it'll be a long wait."

"Good," Merle turned away completely. He walked away, disappearing from sight.

"Told you," a second man joined the first.

"Yeah, yeah, you are all knowing, all seeing. It's not fair. He's earned his place here."

"His place will be here, when he's ready for it." He paused, "You didn't tell him the rules for going back."

The one assigned to Merle snorted, "Why bother? It would just insure he would break every single one."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stooped next to Daryl, "Come on brother, don't sit here and cry over me, I ain't worth it. Get on with yah. Get back to them." Daryl got up wiping his face, then went to Merle's body. "Oh what the hell? Where you takin' me? You can't haul my dead ass all the way back!" He sighed and shook his head, "Idiot. Oh hey take the car. This car, right here, brother, you know how to hotwire it." He grinned as Daryl popped the lock and opened the door and leaned down under the dash. After a second the engine roared to life. "You got it! Yeah. What? No, leave me! Damn it, you gotta get back." He groaned loudly as Daryl wrestled his body into the back seat of the sedan. "Damn fool."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It was strange to stand and watch his own funeral. It was even stranger to watch people who he thought would spit on his grave grieving alongside his brother. Maybe the tears in Carol's eyes were for Daryl and maybe the song sang by Beth was for the baby in her arms. They stood around for a long time before Daryl finally turned away from the grave. Merle followed as Rick and Carol walked on either side of Daryl up to the prison. He glanced to the side, the baby was propped up on the Songbird's shoulder staring straight at him. He wiggled his fingers at her and she blinked and hiccupped. He stuck his tongue out and she stuck hers out in response. "Well shit." The baby yawned and closed her eyes.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stayed close to Daryl throughout the battle. He yelled warnings, praised him, did everything he could to keep him safe, even though he wasn't sure he was making any impact on him.

In the days afterward, he pulled back a bit and just watched his brother. Watched him talk to Rick, to Carol, to Hershel. Watched him work, reinforcing the fences, secure the interior, making their home safe. Watched him hold and feed the baby.

The baby was an interesting surprise as she seemed to be able to see him. She would track him as he approached her and would mimic his facial expressions sometimes.

Then Daryl got it into his head to hunt the Governor. Merle could only see that ending badly. He yelled, screamed in his brother's face, all to no avail. He yelled at Rick, "Don't you dare let him do this!" at Carol "Tell him to stay!" and as a last resort as Daryl was walking out, he startled the baby in Beth's arms, hoping her sudden screams would turn him around. But Daryl still left.

So Merle went to the Governor, now alone and wandering. He tried to lead him towards an old house that he knew would collapse as soon as the man entered. Got him to go as far as the porch before the creaking floor warned him away. He found that a sudden sharp noise, like a clap, would sometimes attract a walker's attention so he led as many as he could to the man. When all else failed, and Daryl was tracking the man, Merle pulled on all the energy he could sense and pulled in a fierce thunder storm. The wind and rain wiped away all trace of the man's path. He watched Daryl circle for days trying to regain the track, whispering in his ear all the while, "He's gone. It's done. Go back." Until finally Daryl did just that. Merle followed him all the way back to the prison, standing behind him as Daryl stood there, "Ain't givin' up, baby brother, it's movin' forward. You gotta live your life for you. Go inside." Someone inside caught sight of Daryl and Rick and Carol raced out to greet him and bring him back in. Merle made one final trip to the Governor and watched him wander almost blindly, still moving steadily away from the prison.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The months that followed were quiet. Merle followed Daryl anytime he left the prison walls, to hunt, or just to escape the confinement. Daryl wasn't good locked in. More shit from their shitty father, he believed. But he always came back.

Inside the prison, he was one of the ones in charge. His little brother, telling people what to do. At first he seemed to look to the others, Hershel, Carol, even Glenn, but he quickly found his feet and started making decisions himself. Merle watched him interact with the others, watched how they treated him. Respectful, sometimes with awed appreciation.

He watched Daryl spend a lot of time around the baby girl. Calling her Asskicker of all things. Crazy kid. If she was overly fretful, he would take her from Beth and pace, telling her stories about the world before until she calmed down. Merle hung around the baby too, amusing himself by making her look and laugh at him.

One night late when Asskicker wouldn't settle. Beth took her down the corridor to muffle the cries. Merle followed and after a few minutes so did Daryl.

"Don't be goin' down here alone, Beth," Daryl said.

"I'm not alone, I've got Judith," she smiled as she hummed and rocked.

"You know what I meant, girlie," Daryl growled.

Beth patted Judith's back firmly, bringing up a loud belch. Merle grinned, "Damn, lil' bit, that was a good one!" Judith met his gaze and smiled a wide, toothless grin. He made a face and she cooed at him.

"Talkin' to the ghosts again, Judy?" Beth smiled.

"what?" Daryl asked, overlapped by Merle's "WHAT?" that they didn't hear.

"She does it sometimes, seems to smile or talk to empty air. Figure with so many lost here we're bound to have a ghost or two. This one seems nice, least with her."

It bothered Merle, that someone might figure out he was there. Not sure if they would, but it worried him. So he pulled back, studied from afar. Judith didn't seem to like his distance, growing fussy and irritable. So he came back to contact her when she was alone in her crib, or while she was with Rick or Carl who didn't seem to notice when she 'talked' or smiled at him. That's when he noticed that though Daryl would interact with Judith whenever, he seemed to prefer when she was with Beth. It made him wonder if it was really the baby he wanted to spend time with… or her surrogate momma. Which led him to studying the little songbird. The beautiful, spirited (he remembered her firing that gun to stop the fight), nurturing young woman. His brother always was the sweet one, attracting all sorts of female attention. But the harder, brasher, louder women always scared him off. The sweeter, gentler, quieter ones, them he liked. And young was good. Young, innocent. Least likely to have some disease his brother could catch. He looked around the prison. There were other women, other options, but he kept coming back to the little mama. The songbird.

He went back. Stood outside until the man who greeted him the first time arrived. "Want my brother to get the girl. Bout' time for him to hitch up. She's the best one for him now. Make it happen."

The man sighed, "It doesn't work like that Mr. Dixon."

"The fuck it don't. He deserves somethin' good after you people put him through a lifetime of shit and violence. So you go do what you need to do, but you make it happen."

Instead they sent another. A boy.

"Arrogant little prick, kissin' her like that in fronna ever'body," Merle sneered. Daryl picked up on the irritation and made a snarky comment about romance novels. "Gotta stake your claim on her, brother."

Merle followed Daryl on the run. He stuck close to his brother, just like always, so he wasn't aware of the helicopter on the roof surrounded by walkers. He didn't see what brought the shelf down starting the series of events that brought the roof in. When Daryl started to go to the boy, Merle leapt in front of him, he could tell it was too late, he also knew his brother would risk his life to try. "It's too late. He's gone. You gotta go. Now." Daryl turned away.

Merle followed Daryl to Beth's cell, but stood back as he talked to her. He heard the grief and the self-disappointment in his brother's voice and drew closer, just in time to see her wrap him in her arms. Merle was stunned into silence as Daryl returned the embrace. Merle smiled as they comforted each other for a long while. Then the baby woke up. Merle went to her and tried to distract her but Beth was right behind him. Merle stepped back out as Beth changed the baby, watching Daryl as he drew close again, like a moth, drawn in by her light.

Then the sickness hit. Merle split his time between Daryl and Beth with the baby. Popping back and forth to keep an eye on both of them.

Things seemed to settle, until the Governor rolled up in a damn tank. Merle was with Daryl until he was sure he was OK, then went to check on Beth, only to find her running around the prison. "Damn it girl why ain't you on the damn bus?" Then a thought struck him, like a voice in his ear, "The bus ain't safe." He went to the baby and saw the big black guy scoop her up and run. So he did what he could to lead Beth and Daryl together. "Left, go left. That's it. Run. Go." Once they were together, he distracted what walkers he could.

He stayed close. He reminded him of the moonshine shack, "Can't let her first drink be that shit, brother." He knew drinking would turn his brother into an ass, but also knew it would let him open up to her. In the days that followed, he didn't have to do much, as his brother started to figure things out. He pulled back, giving them privacy, hoping his brother would find happiness.

He would curse himself when he wasn't there when his brother opened that damn door. When more evil came into their lives.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" he screamed at the ones in charge. "How could you do this?"

The man assigned to him sighed, "I didn't agree with the method, but the plans are in place. They may still change them, but for now… this is what's coming. They're strong enough to survive this. And they're strong enough to end the evil sent from below." He showed Merle the future plan. Watched him process it all. "I won't even ask if you're ready to come in now." Merle shook his head. The man cleared his throat, and whispered, "It's against the rules. But do you want to meet him?"

"Yeah."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

There were many of them waiting. So few of them were chosen to go now. Times were dangerous and resources were few. They'd been promised that soon things would be better, and soon more of them would get to go.

He sat off to himself, watching below. He knew the perfect ones were there, he just had to find them. After a while, the others had stopped watching, instead occupying their time talking and playing with each other, but he kept watching. There were fewer to watch now, at least fewer living ones. The dead ones were everywhere and he watched them sometimes. Learning the way they moved, how they reacted. But the living were more important. His attention was drawn to one group. He watched them for a long time. One of them had already chosen to join them. A friend of his, who had been selected as strong enough to survive below and who had chosen them to go to. It didn't seem like there would be any way to go…then he saw the way their fate was changing, saw the opportunity. He went to the lists and found their names.

"I want to go. I want them."

The ones in charge exchanged worried glances. "Perhaps you should wait, little one. Their place on the list is not definite. You see what will happen, how it will come to be. Odds are good that the decision will come down to end it."

"Why? They're strong, they're good," he protested.

They sent him out of the room to discuss it. When the door opened, he was shocked to see the one in charge there. He leapt to his feet and stood in awed silence.

"Are you sure little one?" He asked. "It will be a difficult journey. There will be some who say it should not be, even some who should support this no matter what."

The little one sighed, "But they'll love me."

He smiled, "More than anything in the world. As soon as they know you exist."

The little one smiled back and nodded, "Then I'm sure. He's strong and brave and smart and he'll teach me to hunt with the crossbow. She's strong and brave and beautiful and smart and she'll teach me to sing. I want them."

"Well then you shall have them. But you must be strong, stronger than you can imagine. When you get there, you'll have to hang on tight."

"I will. Will they know me?"

He smiled again, "As soon as they see you."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stooped down as the small figure walked out to him, "Hey."

"Hello. They said you wanted to meet me." He was small and slender, with massive pure white wings. Light blonde hair and big blue eyes. Already thinking of the life ahead, he was dressed in denim and leather. Jeans, t-shirt, leather vest with those magnificent wings spread out the back.

"Yep," Merle nodded. "So you're the one going."

"I'm gonna try," the little one replied. "They said it might change. Might not be."

"It's gonna," Merle said. "I don't like what's happenin' but I can see how it'll work out." He studied the little one. "So you think you're strong enough?" The boy nodded. "I dunno. Show me your muscles." Merle showed him how to flex his arm. "OK. I guess so. Let's go." He stood up and scooped the little one up.

The one assigned to him was startled, "Wait. You can't. That's against the rules."

Merle shrugged, "Tell the nice man bye, kid, we got places to be."

The boy turned and waved over Merle's shoulder, "Bye!" After a moment, he turned back to look forward. "Where are we goin'?"

"T'meet someone."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

 _Now, when she's talking to you  
Make sure you listen close  
'Cause she's gonna teach you everything  
You'll ever need to know  
Like how to mind your manners  
To love and laugh and dream  
And she'll put you on the path  
That'll bring you back to Me_

 _So, hush now little baby don't you cry  
'Cause there's someone down there waiting  
Whose only goal in life  
Is making sure you're always gonna be alright  
A loving angel, tender, tough and strong  
Come on child  
It's time to meet your mom_

"Mom" Garth Brooks. Lyrics by: Don Sampson, Wynn Varble  
Copyright: Emi April Music Inc. O.B.O. Emma And Maddie Music, Warner-tamerlane Pub Corp., Warner-tamerlane Pub Co. O.B.O. Precious Flour Music


	2. Chapter 2 Daryl

Angel Mine – TWD – Jen S.

Daryl

All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

 _ **Nowadays, people are just as dangerous as the dead don't you think? – Gabriel**_

 _ **Nah. People are worse. – Daryl – Strangers**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Gorman smirked as he saw the pretty young blonde girl hop onto the scruffy guy's back to be toted through the cemetery. He glanced over to measure Dawn's reaction and saw her watch the couple almost hungrily. Knowing what was coming, he deflated from his immediate anticipation. "They're perfect," Dawn whispered. "She's perfect. Young. Sturdy. Call it in, we need backup." Gorman sighed but grabbed the radio. Dawn smiled at him, "I know, I promised to look for a new friend for you this trip. Sorry. Maybe next time."

Gorman shrugged, "Joan's coming around now. It'll be fine. This is more important, I know."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl escaped out the front door of the funeral home. He snagged his foot on the alarm line he'd strung, cursing it and himself for opening the door, putting Beth at risk. He kicked free of the cans and ran around the building. He had to get back to Beth. He rounded the other corner and saw a flash of blonde hair in the moonlight. Her back was to him and a walker was lunging at her. Her foot kicked out and dislocated the walker's knee, dropping it down low enough for her knife to slam into its skull. Daryl felt a rush of pride run through him, she'd learned so much so quickly.

"Beth," Daryl called softly.

Beth turned, a sweet smile on her face, then her eyes went wide, "Daryl look out!"

Daryl whirled, shocked that a walker had managed to sneak up on him. But it wasn't a walker, it was a dark haired man in a navy blue police uniform. Daryl barely got his hands up before a baton slammed into the side of his head. "Beth… run…" he managed before the darkness descended.

"DARYL!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl's eyes opened slowly. The light was dim, but he was quickly able to identify that he was in the trunk of a car. He quickly began to search for a weapon. His crossbow was missing, so were his knives. There was no jack in the trunk or anything else he could use. He needed to get out, get out of this car and find Beth. There was no emergency trunk release in sight. He ran his hand along the lid and found where the cord had been but there wasn't enough left to grab hold of. "Shit, son of a bitch," he cursed softly and began to yank at the carpet that covered where the trunk wires should be.

"He's awake!" a voice said from the back seat.

The car squealed to an abrupt stop. Daryl looked around again for anything he could use and saw the radio mike wedged in the corner that had broadcast his words. He yanked at it but the wire ran through the back seat. He kicked at it and readied himself. The trunk flew open and three sets of hands reached in to grab him. He fought, kicked and punched violently but he was in a bad position to get any leverage. His ankles were zip tied together, as were his wrists that were then secured to his belt. One of them sliced through the sleeve of his shirt and yanked it open. There was a sharp prick of pain in his arm, then everything drifted away. His head lolled on his neck and his eyes rolled.

"Tell me why you didn't sedate him in the first place?" a female voice snapped.

Before his vision faded completely he registered another vehicle behind the one he was in, then the darkness took hold and he knew nothing more.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It took longer for Daryl to wake up. He felt sluggish and heavy, but finally his eyes opened and focused. The room was bright, with sunshine streaming through a window. The walls were a bland beige with plain curtains in a slightly darker shade. An IV pole stood beside him with a tube running down to his arm. He jerked, then began to struggle as he realized he was strapped down in five point restraints. His ankles were locked into place as were his wrists. Straps across his thighs and chest kept him completely immobile. He was clean, he could smell the soap on his skin, and his hair was damp against his head. His clothes were gone, replaced by hospital type scrubs. He yanked his wrists and kicked, trying to pull free

"Struggling won't do any good," a feminine voice reprimanded. Daryl turned his head to see a woman in a crisp navy uniform sitting at his bedside. She smiled at him. It was a cold, malevolent smile that sent a chill down his spine. "They're designed to hold even the strongest of men."

"Where's Beth?" he asked, his voice raspy and dry. She stood up and poured water into a cup with a straw. She held it to his mouth and he took a drink. "The girl, who was with me, where is she?"

The woman sighed, "She ran. My men were only trying to help, to rescue you and bring you in, but she must have gotten spooked. They searched but couldn't find her."

Daryl exploded in a violent attempt to escape the restraints.

"Calm down," she demanded, "Daryl calm down!" Two uniformed men ran in followed by a man in a doctor's coat. "He's OK. Daryl look at me. We will keep looking for her but you need to…"

"I need to go. You need to let me go! I gotta find her!"

The woman stroked his hair, "OK. Calm down. Daryl we will let you go. I promise. But there are a few things we need from you first."

Daryl stilled as he realized that fighting was useless. The straps held firm as designed. "What?"

The woman smiled, that chilling smile, "Answer a few questions, submit to a few procedures, and we'll take you back to the rescue point to look for… Beth." Daryl clenched his jaw but nodded. "I'm Dawn Lerner. I'm in charge here."

"Where?"

"Grady Memorial Hospital," Dawn replied. "Atlanta."

The cops walked back out of the room. The doctor advanced, "Hi. I'm Dr. Steven Edwards."

"Can you cut me loose, doc?" Daryl scowled.

"No," Dawn replied. "Let's get the questions done first."

Daryl huffed out a breath that was ignored. Steven pulled a pen from his pocket and lifted a clipboard from a table against the wall. "Mr. Daryl. I need your full name, date of birth, birth city and state."

"Are you shittin' me?"

"No."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl scowled at the ceiling. He'd answered the hundreds of questions the doctor had asked, stupid, pointless questions. What had his mother died from? His father? What childhood diseases had he had? He'd taken several vials of blood, even yanked a few of his hairs out, then the doctor had injected something into the IV line and the world faded away again. He woke up in the middle of the night, his stomach growling angrily. A young man limped in and offered him a nutrition drink with a straw. He'd wanted to refuse it, but knew he needed his whatever calories he could take in. He'd fallen back to sleep soon after, waking frequently. He'd yelled at one point "I need to take a piss!" and the boy had brought in a urinal. He'd cursed angrily but drained his bladder, furious that he was being handled like this.

Now the day had begun, he could hear movement in the hallway outside of the room, but everyone ignored his yells.

"Goodness," Dawn walked in, "Some set of lungs you've got there."

"What the hell is goin' on?" Daryl snarled, "I answered your damn questions. Doc took his blood."

Dawn smiled as she sat down next to him on the bed, "Yes. And except for the traces of nicotine in your system, you are perfectly healthy. Have you really been smoking for close to twenty years?"

Daryl shrugged as best he could, "Yeah."

Dawn stroked his hair, "Perfectly healthy. Perfectly handsome and strong. You are perfect. I've been looking for you for a while now."

Daryl froze at the look her eyes. He shifted and tried once again to yank his arms free.

"Oh… no…" Dawn smiled, "It's all going to be fine. All good." She stroked his cheek, then ran her hand down his chest to the waistband of the cotton pants he wore.

"No!" he snarled.

Dawn laughed, "Oh… you don't have much choice here, dearest." She slid his pants down and began to stroke him. "Relax. Enjoy this."

Daryl struggled, but was still firmly strapped down. He panted as sweat began to pour down his face. He clenched his eyes tight and fought his body's natural reaction to the stimulation but it was no use. He cursed as his body responded to her. He pushed all thoughts out of his mind, a sob burst out of his chest but he clamped down hard on it. He barely noticed the rush of pleasure that ripped through him as he finished in her hand, spurting into a vial that was place against him at the last moment.

"Oh that's my good sweet boy," Dawn cooed as she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "You rest. I'll be back this afternoon." She wiped him off with a soft cloth and redressed him.

Daryl's gaze locked onto the ceiling tile. He ignored the doctor who came in a while later to change the IV bag. As soon as the fluids began to flow, another sedative was injected and Daryl welcomed the oblivion that followed.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Four days.

At least he thought it was only four. He'd been sedated repeatedly, twice waking up as they finished bathing and running him through some sort of physical exercise on his legs. No food, just those canned nutritional drinks and water. No release from the restraints, at least when he was awake. No one spoke to him, except Dawn.

Dawn. Who returned twice a day each day to molest him. He fought it. Fought to stay calm and to not respond to her touch. But each time, his body betrayed him.

He stared at the ceiling.

"Hey," the young man who'd been tending to him, "Hey… you awake?"

"Fuck off."

"I can get you out," the man said. "At least I think I can. But you gotta take me with you. I can't run fast, but I can fight. I'll get you out, but you gotta swear not to leave me behind."

Daryl finally drew his gaze to the guy. "OK."

"I'll come back tonight. Midnight."

"When I was brought here, did they bring a girl? Small, blonde?" he asked.

"No. Just you. I've been all over this floor, no one here like that."

Daryl watched the clock tick down. He hated this. Hated depending on someone, some stranger. But if it got him out of here, away from that woman, and back to Beth, he would take help from the devil himself. At midnight exactly, the door to his room opened softly. The young man limped in and crept over to the bed, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Daryl nodded.

"I'm Noah, by the way," the Velcro straps were quickly undone. Daryl sat up slowly, rubbing his wrists. "You OK to move?"

"Yeah," Daryl repeated.

Noah handed him his clothes, freshly cleaned and repaired. Daryl stropped off the scrubs and dressed quickly. "I found these," Noah said, handing Daryl two of his knives. Daryl clenched one but pushed the other into Noah's hand. "Thanks," Noah nodded. "Let's go."

They slipped out of the room and ran down the hall to an open elevator shaft where a rope made from twisted sheets waited. Noah lowered Daryl down from the third floor to the second, then drew up the rope to lower himself. They dropped the last few feet into a pile of bodies, then made their way to the first floor. A few walkers confronted them, but Daryl was able to handle them easily. He drew on strength from somewhere and they fled the hospital.

Licari watched through his rifle scope as the duo disappeared into the city, "They're clear."

Dawn smirked, "So predictable. I knew as soon as Noah saw the spare keys in my office that he'd make a run for it. And I knew he would take Daryl." She led him off the roof and down the stairs.

"And you're OK with it?"

Dawn shrugged as they reached the empty fourth floor, "I had what I needed from him. He was such a warrior though, I hated the idea of just ending him. Besides, neither Noah nor Daryl ever knew she was here," she walked to the bed where Beth lay sleeping under sedation. "She's perfect don't you think? Beautiful?"

"Yeah," Licari nodded.

Dawn smiled and smoothed the blanket down over Beth, "Good night."

"Night," Licari replied as she left the room. He looked back to the sleeping beauty. "Sorry, kid," he whispered.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It took ten days for Daryl and Noah to walk back to the area where Daryl had been with Beth. The initial burst of adrenaline that fed Daryl's escape had burned out quickly leaving him shaky and weak. They scavenged through buildings along the highway for anything they could use to keep going. Daryl found a handgun with a fully loaded clip concealed under a cash register in a bar.

Noah talked in sporadic bursts. Telling Daryl about his time in Grady, laying low, keeping out of trouble. About the other 'wards' held there. Then about his family, still up in Virginia, how he and his father left to come south looking for his uncle only to run into a herd and the Grady cops. He talked about the walls they put up around their community.

Daryl remained silent, barely even acknowledging the information Noah gave him. He was focusing on locking down his own memories of Grady, of the violations and humiliation, the degradation and pain. And on bringing thoughts of Beth back forward, wondering if he'd taught her enough to make it until he could get back to her. Did the people come back to the funeral home, were they good, was she safe with them? Or had she been forced to move on? It was killing him that they couldn't move any faster, but his own strength was only just returning, and he'd promised to not leave Noah behind.

She said he'd miss her when she was gone. She was right. It felt like he'd become one of the walkers. Not really alive, but still moving. He wouldn't really be alive again until he found her. It was stupid, but he thought he'd know if that light had been extinguished. If something had happened to her. As surely as if the moon suddenly disappeared from the sky. He would know. And if he was wrong… if she was gone… if that light had gone out of the world… he wouldn't miss her much longer.

A well placed bullet would take care of missing her just fine.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Noah leaned over and scooped something off the ground. "Pecans. Want some?" Daryl shook his head. "My grandmother made the best pecan pie in the world. She won ribbons for it every year at the county fair. She left the recipe to my mom when she died, but it never tasted the same." Daryl didn't respond, but after ten days together, Noah didn't really expect him to.

Daryl stopped walking. There was a fence strung across their path. He examined the wire, seeing the patched area that had not been weathered. "Someone's been here. Keep quiet."

Noah nodded. Daryl started to lead the way along the fence, keeping out of sight from anyone inside. Then they heard a child scream, followed instantly by a baby wail.

"Asskicker," Daryl whispered and vaulted over the fence. Noah scrambled to follow, cutting his hands on the wire.

Daryl ran into the yard, taking in the situation instantly. Two of the girls from the prison were in the grass by the house, baby Judith was on a blanket nearby. The older girl, Lizzie, had a knife and was trying to stab her sister, Mika.

"Lizzy STOP!" Mika yelled.

"Mika it's OK, we'll be together forever this way! I won't hit your brain." She lunged and stabbed just as Daryl reached her. He grabbed Lizzie from behind, pinning her arms down. She dropped the knife as she kicked and screamed at him. "Let me go! I have to do this. They have to see! It'll be fine!"

Noah raced up and dropped down next to Mika, pressing his hands to the wound on her chest. "Hang on baby girl, hang on."

Carol and Tyreese appeared around the corner of the house, coming at a run. Carol stumbled at the sight before her, Daryl, filthy and pale, holding Lizzie as she fought. Mika on the ground bleeding profusely with a stranger kneeling over her. Judith on the blanket, screaming.

"Daryl!" Carol gasped, "What's going on?"

"She tried to kill her sister," Daryl yelled over Lizzie's screams.

"You have to let me!"

Tyreese scooped Judith up to get her out of harm's way. Carol dropped to Mika to examine her. Daryl finally had enough of fighting Lizzie, he grabbed her throat in one hand and compressed her carotid artery. Her struggles weakened until she passed out. "I should've just done it while they were sleeping," she mumbled before slumping in Daryl's arms.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl sat in the recliner with Judith sprawled across his chest, sleeping soundly. He looked up as Carol emerged from the back room. "How's Mika?"

Carol sighed, "Stable for now. She lost a lot of blood before I could get the wound stitched. Still I think she's going to be OK. You got there just in time." Daryl just grunted and rubbed Judith's back. "Were you alone? After the prison, before Noah?"

Daryl's chin quivered and he clenched his jaw. "I got out with Beth. Was with her a while. But people… snatched me up. Took me to a hospital in Atlanta. Kept me there. Tied me down…" his voice cracked and he fell silent. Carol just sat and waited as he stared down at the baby, swallowing hard as he chewed on his lip. Finally he took a breath, "Noah helped me escape. They had him there for about a year, makin' him work. I gotta leave soon. Look for Beth. Place we were ain't too far from here." He settled, focusing again on Beth instead of Grady. "I'm gonna find her. She's fine and I'm gonna find her."

Carol nodded, "OK. We'll have to stay here a while to let Mika heal."

"What about Lizzy?"

Carol's eyes filled with tears, "She can't be around people."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carol knelt over the newly filled grave, transplanting the flowers. Tears dripped down her face, falling onto the blooms. She sniffed deeply and wiped her face. She patted the last of the dirt around the plants and stood up to wipe her hands clean. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really am."

She walked inside the house and found Mika on the living room sofa with Noah who was reading aloud, despite the fact that Mika was obviously asleep. Judith was happily playing in the playpen.

Tyreese stepped out of the kitchen and gestured. Carol went to him, "Daryl asleep?"

"He left," Tyreese replied. Carol gasped. "He said he had to go alone. He'll be back by tomorrow."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl walked a circuit around the funeral home, looking for any sign of Beth. The door, the damn door he'd opened that started this whole shit storm, still sat open. He crept inside quietly. Everything was covered in dust and leaves, blown in from outside. He walked over to the piano, hearing her sweet voice in his head. He used the tail of his shirt to wipe the keys clean. He walked into the kitchen, the remains of their meal still sat on the table.

She wasn't here. She hadn't been here.

He heard the clicking before the panting and turned to see the dog walk inside. "Get outta here," he snapped. "S'all your damn fault. I wanted to show her you. Thought it'd make her smile. So I opened the door." His voice cracked and he began to sob. "I opened the fucking door." The dog turned around in a circle and dropped its front end down to the floor. "What? I ain't playin' with you! Get outta here!" He raised his hand as if to strike but the dog just rolled onto its back. Male he could see now, despite the matted fur. Then the dog jumped up and ran out the door, stopping on the porch to circle again twice.

 _Follow the damn dog!_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle felt like screaming in frustration. Daryl had always been obstinate but this was ridiculous. No matter what he yelled since Grady, Daryl wasn't listening. Wouldn't hear him. Wouldn't believe.

"FOLLOW THE DAMN DOG!"

Then suddenly he did.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl felt like a complete idiot as he followed the dog into the woods. It… He bounced around like this was all a big game. The dog led him straight back to the house where Carol and Tyreese were. Daryl stopped, staring at the house from the shelter of the woods.

" _You need others baby brother, can't do this alone," Merle said into his ear. "You'll find her, I swear. But you can't be alone."_

The dog barked and raced across the field. Carol stepped out on the porch with a gun in her hand. Daryl stepped into sight as she aimed at the dog. She hesitated and he waved at her. He slapped his leg and the dog turned and ran back to his side.

"She wasn't there," Carol said in greeting.

Daryl shook his head. He sank down on the steps as the dog sprawled out in the shade.

"Any sign of her at all?"

"She never went back inside," Daryl replied. "Tracks are gone, musta rained. No sign of her anywhere." His face crumpled and his shoulders hitched. She touched his arm but he flinched away.

"Daryl, what happened to you?" Carol asked gently. "At Grady? Noah just said it was bad."

Daryl bent over at the waist, shaking his head violently.

"Daryl you can't pretend it didn't happen, you have to…"

"She raped me," Daryl spit out, then gasped and choked. He lunged forward to his knees in the grass and heaved. The door opened and shut, then opened again. Carol knelt next to him and wiped his face with a cool, damp cloth. She handed him a bottle of water. He took a mouthful and rinsed his mouth out. "They asked me a bunch of questions, took blood and hair. Then she… used her hand on me. I don't know how many times. Why would she do that?"

Carol clenched her jaw, then lied, "I don't know." She rubbed his back gently. "Drink."

He did so automatically. "Beth 'n me… we wasn't together that long but… I taught her what I could. Trackin' and huntin'. Buildin' a camp."

"Daryl if she was alone… she…"

Daryl shook his head, "She ain't dead. She ain't. I'd know if she was. I'd just know."

Carol was shocked into silence by the realization of how deeply he cared for her. She wondered how long it had been developing. Then she remembered all the times he'd been hanging around her and Judith. How he instantly sought her out as soon as he returned from being outside. And then she wondered how she could've missed it. She closed her eyes, then looked skyward and took a deep breath. "OK then, she's alive and we just have to find her."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"You're absolutely sure she wasn't taken along with Daryl?" Tyreese asked.

Noah shook his head, "They shut down all but the third floor of the hospital. I worked the whole floor and never saw anyone like what Daryl described. If she'd been there, she would've been made to work like the rest of us. Women there worked the kitchen or cleaning by day, by night… they were forced into the bed of whoever Dawn said earned it that day. Usually Gorman."

Carol, Daryl, Tyreese, and Noah sat in the kitchen. Mika was in her room, sleeping soundly with the dog curled next to her. Tyreese had given the dog a bath outside before Carol would let him into the house. She put the same restriction on Daryl, practically forcing him into the shower. His vest hung on the bathroom drying.

"Maybe Terminus?" Tyreese suggested.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"We've been seeing signs for this place called Terminus," Carol replied. "It looks like a central railroad hub that's been set up as a sanctuary. Those who arrive, survive."

Daryl blinked rapidly, "We didn't see signs, but when we made that run to the college for meds, we heard somethin' on the radio. I think they said 'arrive, survive'."

"If Beth was around here, maybe she saw the signs," Tyreese said.

"Mika needs a few more days to heal before she can travel," Carol reported. "So we'll search around here, look for any sign of Beth. Then we'll head for Terminus, agreed?"

Tyreese and Noah both nodded. Daryl turned as Judith cried out from the crib. He went and lifted her into his arms. She settled against his shoulder, cooing and smiling.

 _Merle wiggled his fingers at her and she giggled at him. "Hey Pipsqueak, tell my idiot brother that Beth is at Grady. Tell him. Beth. Grady."_

"Beh!" Judith declared happily. She looked around, then her chin quivered and she looked at Daryl sadly. "Beh?"

Daryl looked down at her, tears filling his eyes, "You miss Beth too? I'll find her for yah. I promise."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They stayed at the house for a full week, letting Mika heal and grieve. Letting Daryl search. He left every morning at sunrise and searched the grid looking for any sign of Beth. Something drove him back every night. A voice in his ear urging him back to that sanctuary. He took them supplies that he found, a deer that had practically offered itself to him, even a few books and toys for Mika and Asskicker.

"Daryl, we have to go," Carol told him. "In the morning, we'll set out for Terminus. Maybe she's there. There are signs everywhere guiding people there. We can't wait any longer. If you haven't found any sign of her, then she's not around here anymore."

Daryl nodded. He walked into his room and flopped onto the bed. He wasn't talking much at all to anyone but Judith. Except at night, when his nightmares had him protesting and struggling. Tyreese went in to wake him one night and still had the black eye to show for it. Carol would stand in his doorway and say his name quietly until Daryl woke up and rolled over.

 _Merle stooped down to whisper into Daryl's ear, "You're gonna find her, I swear. Gotta go to Terminus. Save the others now. Get your army and bust her outta Grady. Bitch has already hurt her, little brother, but you still gotta get her back."_

Most of the words sank into Daryl's mind. Find her. Terminus. Save them. Find her. Get her back. He sank into sleep and fell straight into the nightmare, strapped down, unable to fight, with that woman's evil smile leering down at him.

" _No, no, little brother," Merle soothed, he pressed his hand onto Daryl's shoulder. Daryl lashed out, but rolled onto his side and slipped into a deeper sleep where the nightmares couldn't reach._

 _Merle sat watching over his brother, until he sensed a presence at his back. "Why?"_

" _Why what, Mr. Dixon?" his contact asked._

" _Why can't I tell him where she is? Why can he only hear pieces of what I tell him?"_

" _Rules."_

" _Your rules suck ass."_

" _Sometimes. If it helps, we have overlooked a lot of them that you have broken."_

" _It don't," Merle shook his head._

" _There is a plan in place. Things will work out the way they're supposed to."_

 _Merle clenched his jaw, "See, shit like that don't help at all. The plan has way too much pain and torment for my brother. It always has. You owe him some good and some peace. Instead you do this. Your plans suck worse than your rules." He stood up as Carol peeked into the doorway to check on Daryl. She walked across the hall to her own room, leaving the door open to listen for him or Mika or Judith. Merle leaned over to Daryl's ear, "Sleep easy, baby brother. I'm goin' back to the songbird for a while."_

"Beth," Daryl murmured.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They set out the next morning. Mika said one last goodbye over her sister's grave. Judith was happily secured to Tyreese's back. They walked to the railroad tracks, then started on the route to Terminus.

Three days later, Mika was balancing on the rail with Daryl next to her. She started to fall and he caught her, swinging her around in a circle as the dog barked.

"You think of a name yet?" Daryl asked her.

"Jack, maybe," Mika replied. "Like the pirate in the movie. Because he's only got one eye."

"One eyed Jacks are wild," Noah smiled.

"What's that mean?"

"Like in the deck of cards," Daryl answered. "Jack's a good name. Come on, Jack."

The dog barked and bounced around them. Mika laughed.

"Hey, look at this," Carol called. She was standing with Judith on her hip next to a large sign.

The group gathered to look at yet another map directing them to Terminus, but this one was different. "Glenn, go to Terminus, Maggie, Sasha, Bob," Mika read aloud. She turned with a smile, but quickly sobered at the looks on the others' faces. "Isn't that good? They were here and they were going to Terminus."

Tyreese reached out a hand and touched the still sticky blood where his sister's name was. "Yeah, sweetie, it's good. Just… the message isn't for me."

"Maybe Maggie wrote it and Sasha left another one somewhere close," Mika suggested.

"Ain't one for Beth, neither," Daryl said softly. Carol rubbed his back. Judith whined and reached for him, so he took her. Daryl walked away from the sign, "You ain't forgot her, have yah?"

"Beh," Judith said around her fingers.

"Good girl. You 'n me gonna find her soon, OK?"

"Beh."

"It doesn't mean she forgot her," Carol said. "It just means…" Daryl shrugged and grunted. Carol sighed, "That she underestimated her, like we all did. Just will mean all that much more when we find her. And we will find her."

Daryl just nodded. Judith bounced on his arm and laughed over his shoulder, babbling happily. Daryl turned but no one was there.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Terminus was falling. Daryl and Carol had gone in, covered in walker guts, and set the place to burn. Rick led them to where he'd buried the bag of weapons.

The reunions were heartwarming. Rick dropped to his knees as he was handed Judith. Carl was in tears as his sister looked around. Tyreese and Sasha hugged even as they walked.

Daryl waited. Waited for any one of them to ask. To say her name. But no one did. They asked about Lizzie after seeing Mika. Asked a general question about anybody else, but no one said her name.

He waited until that night, until they were settled in Father Gabriel's church with the gathered supplies, then he approached Maggie and Glenn. Maggie beamed a smile at him from under Glenn's arm.

"I got out of the prison with Beth," Daryl said.

"What?" Maggie gasped. "Where is she?"

"Dunno," Daryl replied guiltily. "People took me from her, threw me in a car trunk. Took me two weeks to get back to where I left her. Been lookin' ever since. I'm gonna find her."

Maggie's chin quivered, "She was left alone?" She buried her face in Glenn's neck and began to sob.

Daryl looked confused, "She's out there, we just gotta find her."

"Daryl if she was alone, she's dead," Maggie wept. "She's dead."

"SHE AIN'T DEAD!" Daryl yelled.

All conversation stopped. Rick handed Judith to Carl and pushed to his feet. "What's going on?"

"Beth's dead," Maggie said.

"She. Ain't. Dead," Daryl snarled. "She's out there. She's fine."

"Daryl and Beth got out together," Carol reported. "Daryl was abducted from her about a couple weeks ago."

"Twenty nine days," Daryl corrected. "Four days at the place they took me, ten to make it back to where I left, fourteen lookin', then one here with you. Been twenty nine days."

"Was it just you two?" Rick asked.

Daryl nodded. Maggie's sobbing intensified. Daryl glowered at her. Glenn drew Maggie back into the office and shut the door. "She ain't dead," Daryl repeated.

"OK," Rick nodded.

Abraham looked from person to person, "Who in the hell is Beth?"

"One of our family," Carl replied.

"She's Maggie's younger sister," Michonne supplied.

"OK," Rosita's face reflected her shock.

She looked to Tara who shook her head. "Not a word," Tara replied, "From either of them."

Rick's jaw clenched and he turned away.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They'd settled back down, and once Maggie and Glenn rejoined them, Abraham and Eugene began to tell them about the promise of Washington DC. As everyone began to chatter, Daryl pulled back further and further. He watched the excitement spread through the group. Smiles and happy voices. Rick talking to Carl and Michonne as he cuddled Judith to his chest. The baby that Beth had mothered from her first day. Bottles and diapers, up every few hours those first weeks. Rick, who had depended on her so much. Carl, who had a crush on her since those first days at the farm. And Maggie. Who now sat with her husband, fingers entwined as they talked softly. All of them determined to go.

"We can't go," Daryl said sharply.

"What?" Abe said. "Look man…"

"We can't go, we ain't all here," Daryl insisted.

"Daryl," Glenn shook his head, "I know you cared about Beth, we all did, but if she was out there alone."

"She's dead," Maggie repeated. "I'm sorry but she… she wasn't meant for this world, maybe she never was. She wasn't strong. She couldn't survive on her own. She's dead, you just have to accept that."

"Never," Daryl snarled. "Not until I bury her myself. She's strong. She is a survivor. She. Ain't. Dead."

Rick sighed, "But we have no idea where she is, Daryl."

"We know sure as shit she ain't in Washington," Daryl snapped.

"Has anyone seen Bob?" Sasha asked. "He was just here but…"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They killed the attackers from Terminus. Then they buried Bob. In the early morning hours, Daryl slipped out of the church and started up the road.

"Daryl, wait up," Carol called.

He stopped, "Go back," he demanded. "Take care of Mika."

"She's with Rick and Michonne, she's fine. They'll take care of her," Carol replied. "You can't do this alone. Let's go." She walked by him, "So we know she didn't go to Terminus. Maybe she headed back towards the prison, or even the farm. Going towards the familiar."

Daryl sighed, then nodded, "We'll go back to the funeral home, start from there."

"Sounds good," she opened her pack, "Hungry? I've got a couple options here."

"Sure."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It took almost a week to walk to the funeral home. Most of it spent in a comfortable silence. "Almost there," Daryl announced. He pointed to a trap on the ground, "Beth stepped in that, hurt her ankle. I carried her piggyback awhile. A serious piggyback." He smiled at the memory, Carol smiled because he did.

They were halfway through the cemetery when a dog suddenly bounded towards them barking happily. "That's Jack," Carol said. "What the hell?"

"There's a car parked alongside that wasn't there before," Daryl said.

Rick stepped out onto the porch and raised his hand in greeting. Daryl and Carol exchanged glances, then approached. "Afternoon," Rick said.

Michonne emerged eating a can of fruit cocktail, "Took you two long enough," she said. "Mika and Carl are inside with Judith."

"What are you doin' here? Figured you'd be halfway to DC by now," Daryl replied.

Rick shrugged, "You were right, we can't leave until we're all together."

"And the others?" Carol asked.

"They didn't feel the same way," Rick replied. "They left for DC right after you left. Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Tyreese plan to take Noah home first but… they left. We didn't."

Daryl nodded.

"How did you find us?" Carol asked.

"Mika," Michonne replied, "She was able to remember enough to find this place on the map."

"So what's the plan?" asked Rick.

"Find her," Daryl answered.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They found more vehicles and set out in search grids, heading back towards the prison and the farm. After two weeks, they returned to the funeral home, then after a discussion, moved back to the house in the pecan grove despite its bad memories. They built up the fences, securing their new sanctuary and settled in.

"Sixty days," Daryl whispered to himself as he pushed a lit cigarette into the back of his hand. "Sixty damn days." The pain was minimal compared to the splitting ache in his chest. He sat on watch as the others slept peacefully. As soon as he heard Judith fuss and Michonne moving in response, he got up and walked away.

"He was gone when I got up," Rick reported.

"I heard him moving around out here last night," Carol replied.

"I could still smell his cigarette when I came out," Michonne said as she rocked Judith. "He must have left as we were waking up."

"What are we going to do?" Carl asked.

"Wait," Rick replied. "He knows where we are. He'll come back."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Days turned into weeks as Daryl wandered the countryside. He began to lose track of time. Where he had obsessively kept track of how long she'd been missing, now he had no idea. He ate what he hunted, often skinning and eating the animals raw. Filthy and covered in blood and gore from the animals and walkers he killed. He moved silently through the woods, feeling more animal than man.

The sickness hit suddenly. He climbed up into a tree when exhaustion overwhelmed him, using rope to lash himself to the trunk before his chin hit his chest. When he woke up, his throat hurt. The coughing started almost immediately, ripping though his chest with every breath. He knelt next to a stream and bathed his face, the cool water soothing him for a brief second. He pushed to his feet and began to walk again. Staggering along, tripping over tree roots as his fever rose dangerously high.

Hours later, he stumbled and fell, sprawling out in the dirt. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the sun filtering through the trees. Every breath was a struggle, every inch of his body hurt. His mind began to drift as his vision faded to black. He was ready to just give up.

"Open your eyes, baby brother," Merle demanded slapping Daryl's face, "Come on."

"Merle," Daryl gasped. "M'I dead?"

"Nope, ain't your time yet," Merle replied. "You gotta get up."

"Don't wanna," Daryl moaned. "No reason to. She's gone. She's just gone." He began to weep, only to fall into a coughing fit that left him breathless.

Merle yanked him to sit up, "Deep breath, little brother, come on, take a breath."

Daryl leaned heavily on Merle, "I lost her."

"You didn't lose her, they stole her."

Daryl looked into his brother's face, "Where is she?"

Merle sighed, "You won't remember anyway, Daryl. Their rules suck. Come on, you gotta get up. I swear, you will find her. I'll make damn sure of it, rules or no rules." He dragged Daryl up onto his feet.

Daryl blinked at the small figure in front of them, "Who's that?"

Merle turned, "Hey kiddo. Here to help?"

Daryl studied the little blonde haired boy, dressed in jeans and a leather vest with massive brilliant white wings growing out of the back. The boy smiled and moved over to stand at Daryl's side to steady him.

"Who's this?" Daryl repeated his question.

Merle grinned, "Someone you'll meet soon enough. Come on, you gotta walk now."

At first Merle walked alongside Daryl, but eventually as he trudged along, Merle moved in front. He hefted the little boy up onto his shoulders and Daryl found himself plodding along following those beautiful wings. His vision faded in and out, sometimes narrowing to only Merle's back and the little boy's wings. Every breath was a struggle, every step agony. But he kept breathing and kept walking.

Merle was focused straight ahead. He was pulling on the power he'd found before, but this time was to deflect bad weather away from his brother and to keep the walkers from getting too close. He glanced back repeatedly to be sure Daryl was still following.

Hands suddenly grabbed Daryl. He jerked back, blinking at the familiar face suddenly in front of him. "Jesus, Daryl, what's wrong?" Rick asked.

"Merle?" Daryl gasped looking around. "Merle?" A cough ripped through him.

Rick caught him as he staggered, "He's sick. Help me." Carl moved in and drew Daryl's arm over his shoulders. "Come on, brother, we got you."

"He's really hot," Carl said. "And he stinks."

"Let's get him inside," Rick said. "CAROL! MICHONNE!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl woke up. He was flat on his back in a bed, stripped naked and trapped. The panic hit instantly and he began to struggle against the bonds.

"Easy, easy," Michonne leaned over him and untucked the sheet. "You're safe, it's OK." He looked at her and she smiled, "Are you awake for real this time?"

"Think so," his voice was hoarse. He swallowed and grimaced at the dryness of his throat.

Michonne offered him a glass of water with a straw, then propped him up to drink. "Take it slow."

"What happened?"

"You've been sick. Pneumonia we think." Michonne laid him back against the pillows.

Daryl coughed weakly and rubbed his face, "How did I get back here?"

"You told us Merle brought you," she replied.

"I… think I remember."

She patted his arm, then moved away, "He's awake," Michonne walked into the hallway.

Daryl heard the others respond and footsteps approach rapidly. Rick and Carol entered, followed immediately by Mika and Carl who carried Judith. "Hey," he greeted softly as he tucked the sheet back around him. Judith squealed at him.

"Oh thank God," Carol wept as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Your fever broke yesterday. We've been so worried."

A stranger entered the room. Daryl startled, but Carol rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Daryl, this is Morgan," Rick introduced. "Morgan found us about three weeks ago."

"Nice to meet you, Daryl," Morgan greeted.

Daryl nodded in response, then focused back on Carol. "How long has it been?" Daryl asked her. "I lost track. How long was I gone?"

Carol bit her lip and looked at Rick. Rick sighed, "Five weeks. You left us about five weeks ago. Been back almost five days. You didn't find anything?"

Daryl shook his head and forced back the tears. "Five days," he coughed and cleared his throat. "Musta been bad."

"If it hadn't been for Rick and Carl going to the prison to get those antibiotics, we would've lost you," Carol replied as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Thanks," Daryl said.

Rick shrugged, "It's what we do. Get some sleep, you've got a lot of healing to do, brother."

Daryl wanted to protest, but was asleep before they left the room.

He opened his eyes. He was standing in the middle of the camp they'd made at the quarry outside of Atlanta. Vehicles and tents scattered around the RV but no one was in sight. Daryl walked over to his old pickup and Merle's bike, running his hand over the scarred metal.

"Don't get all sentimental on me now, baby brother" Merle reprimanded.

"You saved me. You do that a lot, I think," Daryl replied.

Merle shrugged, "My job. Since the day Mom set you in my arms. You pissed on me, by the way. Don't think I ever told you that."

"Lucky I lived long enough to need you," Daryl grinned.

Merle shrugged, "Lil' Asskicker has pissed, shit, and puked on you, didn't stop you from doin' for her. But then, she is cuter than you were."

"You been watchin',"

"Every minute," Merle nodded. "You and the sweet, little songbird."

"You know where Beth is? Is she OK?"

"She's hurtin', scared, but alive. People that got her, they're evil, Daryl. Worst sort of people. You will find her soon, I swear it." Merle gripped the back of Daryl's neck and rested their foreheads together to stare into his eyes. "I think I've come up with a way. So you get well quick, OK?"

"OK."

"What?"

Daryl blinked and realized he was back in bed with Carol sitting next to him. She smiled, "What's OK?"

"Ever'thin's gonna be," he smiled back, "She's still alive. I know it."

Carol smiled sadly but nodded. She sat watch as Daryl dropped into a deep restful sleep.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl cursed and leaned against the fence post. It had been another ten days since he woke up from his sickness. He was pushing himself, trying to get back to full strength but it wasn't going as fast as he wanted. Moderate exertion left him breathless and tired. He'd left that morning. Snuck out actually since Rick and Carol told him it was too soon, but he'd needed to get out into the woods again. Barely twenty minutes out, he'd come across a large buck that he quickly dispatched with the crossbow. It was all he could do to drag the massive animal back to the house.

It had been three and a half months since he'd opened the door and started on this nightmare. Fifteen weeks since he'd heard her sing, seen her smile. Fifteen weeks since that delicate "Oh". He wondered, as he often did, what would've happened if he hadn't opened that door. He might have been able to avoid the abduction and the terror that followed at Grady. He might have been able to keep her close, safe, well. He remembered the dream where Merle came to him. Kept that thought in his mind, that she was alive, hurt, not safe, but alive. Somewhere.

He took a deep breath and resumed dragging the deer under the barbed wire fence.

"Damn it," Rick strode up to him, "I told you no!"

"Told you I was fine!" Daryl snapped.

"Yeah, you look fine," Rick retorted. "You're sweating and pale, look like you're going to drop at my feet."

Daryl shrugged, "I got a deer."

"Yeah, I see that," Rick hefted the deer to his back. "Thanks. But I still said no."

Daryl followed him to the house. As they rounded the corner, Rick suddenly froze and dropped the deer to pull his gun. Daryl stepped to his side and aimed the crossbow. A man and a woman stood facing the house with guns drawn. Carl, Michonne, and Carol stood on the porch, guns pointed at the intruders. Morgan stood with his staff at his side.

Daryl stared at them. His breathing caught and he began to shake. He recognized both of them. Their faces above those dreaded navy blue uniforms. Cops from Grady. His heart pounded as the panic swept over him.

The woman turned toward him. Her hand dropped to her side and she holstered the gun almost absentmindedly. The man caught her movement and looked. Taking advantage of the distraction, Carol lunged forward and grabbed his gun. He struggled for a second, then let it go, raising his hands in surrender.

"Look, I'm Bob Lamson, this is Amanda Shepherd," he greeted.

Shepherd was glaring at Daryl. The intensity of her stare combined with the memory of that uniform on another woman filled him with terror. When he took a step back, she snarled, "You son of a bitch." She leapt at Daryl, catching them all by surprise. She took him to the ground and pressed her arm against his throat, "You left her! You just left her there! How could you! Did you even care what would happen?"

"Shepherd, stand down!" Lamson grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Rick grasped her other arm and together they dragged her kicking form away from Daryl. Daryl lay gasping for breath and coughing. Carol dropped down next to him. "SHEPHERD! STAND DOWN THAT'S AN ORDER!"

She collapsed back and they let her drop to sit in the dirt. "I'm sorry," tears flowed down her cheeks, "But how could you just leave her there?"

Daryl began to gasp for air, "Beth? Beth's at Grady?"

"Easy, easy," Carol demanded, "Breathe Daryl."

"You have Beth?" Rick snarled at Lamson. Lamson nodded. Rick ran his hands through his hair then stooped down to Daryl. "Daryl you need to calm down brother." He pressed his hand to Daryl's chest, "Come on, brother, you gotta get your breath."

Lamson squatted down too, "He OK?"

"Does he look OK?" Carol snapped.

"He's been sick," Michonne supplied. "Respiratory infection."

"Plus the shit he went through with you," Carol added as she rubbed Daryl's back.

"Wasn't me," Lamson denied.

"No," Shepherd said, "Wasn't us. We just stood by and let it happen." She met Daryl's eyes, "You didn't know, did you? That she was there?" Daryl shook his head violently. "I told her you didn't know, but I never really believed it."

"Is she… OK?" Daryl asked between gulps of air.

Lamson sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "She's alive."

"Someone's hurting her," Daryl said, recalling the memory from the dream. He took a steady breath and pushed away from everyone to stand up. Carol and Rick let him go, then stood along with Lamson.

Lamson looked from one of them to the other, "Look we came looking for you because we need your help. Things there are bad. Real bad. And Amanda's right, we just stood by and let them get bad. We want to stop it, to fix it, but we need help. We've been looking for weeks, then today I just knew how to find you, it was weird." He took a deep breath. "Beth is alive, and mostly OK. But…"

Shepherd faced them, "Dawn. Officer Dawn Lerner, she's in charge." At the sound of her name, a shudder ripped through Daryl. "She is a sadistic, nasty bitch who we never should've given an ounce of power to. She is using Beth. Forcing her to provide the one thing she wants more than anything. Using… what she took from you." Daryl flinched.

"What?" Rick demanded. "What is she using Beth for? This thing she wants?"

Shepherd swallowed hard. "A baby."


	3. Chapter 3 Beth

Major trigger warning. See full warning in chapter 1.

Angel Mine Beth

All recognized characters, situations, and locations belong to AMC and the writers, creators, and actors of the Walking Dead.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

 _ **Am I in heaven here or am I in hell  
at the crossroads I am standing  
So now you're sleeping peaceful  
I lie awake and pray  
that you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll  
see another day and we will praise it  
and love the light that brings a smile  
across your face...**_

 _ **Hold on  
hold on to yourself  
for this is gonna hurt like hell.**_ Hold On – Sarah McLachlan – lyrics by Carrabba, Christopher Andrew © Universal Music Publishing Group, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

 **I know you look at me and you see just another dead girl. I'm not Michonne. I'm not Carol. I'm not Maggie. I've survived and you don't get it, 'cause I'm not like you or them, but I made it.** Beth 'Still'

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth opened her eyes. She was sitting at a picnic table in the prison yard. The fences were still up, the buildings intact, but the grounds were empty. No people or walkers in sight. She'd never been there without being surrounded. She hadn't been alone, truly alone since the dead started walking. At the farm, Jimmy was always trying to get her alone, and her father and sister were always there to stop it. On the run, the group was always there. Despite all the space at the prison, someone was always close. Then afterward, Daryl never left her side. Until...

It was cold out here. She wondered if she should go inside, but none of this seemed right.

Footsteps scuffed the gritty pavement. Beth turned to see him approaching. "Hey little songbird."

Beth blinked, "Hi."

Merle sat down next to her with a sigh, leaning forward to rest his hands between his knees. Hands. Two of them. A way she'd never seen him in life.

"Am I dead?"

Merle grinned, "Nah, darlin'. I am, sure. But you ain't. Ain't nowhere near your time yet."

"So where are we?"

"Kinda in between I think. I dunno that much really. Didn't go inside. Wanted to wait for Daryl, keep an eye on him while I could."

"Inside… you mean into Heaven?"

Merle snorted, "Yeah. Ain't that the shit? Figured my life was a one way ticket to hell."

Beth smiled, "God knows what's in your heart." Merle made a wordless sound and shrugged at her, in a way very familiar. It tore at her, and reminded her, "I was with Daryl. We got out together. It was just us, we haven't seen anyone else."

"I know. Been watchin'. Right from the start. Or my end, I guess."

"You're Judith's ghost, aren't you?"

Merle smiled and nodded, "Sweet darlin' can see me. No one else can, least not so far."

"Is Daryl OK? Someone hit him, then something hit me. Everything went dark. I don't know if he's still… or if Judith or Maggie or anyone got out." She broke off, blinking rapidly.

Merle touched her back, a firm, warm pressure on her back. "Daryl's fine. The baby is too. The big black guy that came in durin' the whole Woodbury thing, he took her out along with two girls. Carol caught up to them. I peek in on the regular. Rick 'n Carl got out together, hooked up with Michonne. Maggie got out with the big black guy's sister and her boyfriend. Glenn's travelin' with strangers. I ain't peeked in on them since the attack though."

"And Daryl, he's OK?"

"Yeah. He escaped. He didn't know they took you too." Merle took a deep breath, "Look here, darlin', I gotta tell yah. You're not safe where you are. Them that's got yah, they ain't good. The one in charge is evil, plain and simple. Yah got some seriously bad shit about to happen. I tried to stop it. Done ever'thin' I can think of to change their minds. Them that's in charge. But it's happenin'." Merle finally turned his eyes to meet hers. "It's prob'ly the worst thing that's ever happened to you, worse even than watchin' your daddy die. But you will get through it. You will survive it. And Daryl will come for you, I swear I will make that happen. But it won't be in time." Beth reached up and stroked his anguished face. He stared at her in shock, even now, she was trying to comfort him.

Soft footsteps approached.

Merle smiled at Beth, "Someone here to meet you."

Beth turned. There in front of her stood a small boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing jeans and a black leather vest with large, pure white wings spread out behind him. Beth smiled at him. The little angel smiled back a very familiar smile. Beth reached out her arms and he came to her, climbing onto her lap and wrapping her up in those wings, surrounding her in warmth. Merle reached over and ruffled the little boy's hair as he snuggled into Beth's embrace.

"I know you," Beth whispered. She looked to Merle, "I know him." Merle grinned and nodded.

The boy lifted his head to face Beth, "I'm coming soon. But you gotta be strong."

"I will," Beth said, "I promise." Beth stroked his face, memorizing his features.

"They're gonna wake you up now," Merle said.

"I don't want to."

"I know."

Beth opened her eyes. She was in what was obviously a hospital room.

"Well hello there," a voice greeted. A woman in a crisp, navy police uniform entered the room.

Despite her smile, Beth's nerves were set on edge at the sight of her. ' _The one in charge is evil, plain and simple'_ echoed in her mind as she sat up to face the woman. "Hi," Beth replied.

"How are you feeling, Beth?"

"OK," Beth replied. "A little groggy. Who are you? Where are we?"

"My name is Dawn Lerner. I'm in charge here, and here is Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta."

"Where's Daryl?"

Dawn's smile slipped away, "Sweetheart, don't you remember? He's dead."

Beth felt her heart seize in her chest. Her head spun.

Dawn sat down on the edge of the bed and took Beth's hands in hers. "You had to be sedated because you were hysterical after watching him die. You don't remember?" Beth shook her head, gasping for air. "My men were on a run for supplies when they found you and him outside of a funeral home. They tried to save you both but he was taken out by rotters. They couldn't get close enough to help."

' _She's a lyin' sack of shit, Songbird.'_

"Beth you need to calm down, sweetheart. I don't want to have to sedate you again."

Others moved into the room. A man in a doctor's coat. Two more cops. One she recognized immediately as the man who'd stepped up behind Daryl. The one who hit him with a baton. Beth's breathing slowed. She didn't resist as Dawn pushed her to lay back down on the bed. The dark haired cop had hit Daryl, just before someone had hit her. So Dawn was lying. Her breathing evened out as she calmed down. A lyin' sack of shit.

"That's it," Dawn smiled again.

Beth shivered. Dawn tucked the blanket further up around her. "You rest, sweetheart. You're safe here. We've got a good place here. You'll have to do your part, but you will be safe here."

' _LIAR'_

Beth closed her eyes. Her memories of the dream were fading, but she clung to some of it. Merle was watching over them. Daryl was alive. And this was not a safe or a good place.

And that sweet little angel was coming.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth woke, but kept her eyes closed. Dr. Edwards had sat at her side with a clipboard and a list of questions for almost an hour. Asking about her parents and how they died (her momma stumbling out of the barn to be shot, only to grab at her moments later. Her dad, kneeling in the grass until the Governor swung Michonne's katana). Asking about childhood illnesses and the scar on her wrist. She'd been given a meal, larger than she'd seen in over a year, allowed to shower, then given a couple of shots, the last of which sent the world drifting away. She hadn't even asked what they were, assuming whatever they told her would be a lie.

Edwards was in the room, so was Dawn. Someone else was there, she could hear breathing, but whoever it was, wasn't talking.

"I thought she didn't know when her last period was," Dawn said. "How can you be sure…"

"Cervical mucus," Edwards interrupted to reply. "Plus her temperature is just slightly higher today than it has been for the last four. Her cycle was erratic before possibly because of stress and malnutrition, but it seems like things were better for her, at least briefly. Or it could just be the fact that it's harder to keep track of time now. Either way the symptoms are all I need. Her body fat is still lower than I'd recommend, but that's something we can correct over time."

Beth cracked her eyes open slightly. An officer stood close by. He wasn't one she'd seen yet. He saw her peeking but didn't react. "Licari, you can go now," Dawn said. With a nod, the officer walked away.

Edwards put his hand on Beth's forehead and used his thumb to open her eye. Beth flinched and jerked away. It was only then that she realized she was strapped down. Both wrists were secured to a band around her waist. Her ankles were locked in place. "What's goin' on?"

"Remember I told you that everyone has to do their part here?" Dawn asked. Beth nodded. "Unfortunately you aren't all that much good to us. You're fragile and weak. That scar on your wrist tells me that you're willing to give up when things get tough. That's pathetic. But you are young and healthy. Physically strong. So you do have some use to me. I want a baby. I always have. I'm supposed to be a mother. When the world ended, I was pregnant with my baby girl. But things went bad and I lost her. Edwards saved me, but it cost me the ability to ever have my baby. So you are going to have her. My sweet perfect little girl with long dark hair and blue eyes like him."

Beth couldn't stop the tears that overflowed her eyes. Terror sent shivers through her core. Dawn wiped the tear from her cheek. "Don't look so scared. It's a quick medical procedure today, then you incubate my daughter for nine months. That's all you are, Beth. An incubator. You are growing my daughter for me. In exchange, you have a safe place, food to eat, water to drink and bathe in. Anything you need or want, within reason of course." Dawn smiled, "Not such a bad trade, now is it?"

Beth didn't respond, but Dawn didn't seem to expect her to.

"Let's get started," Dawn ordered.

Edwards silently unstrapped Beth's leg, holding her ankle tightly giving her no option to kick. He bent her knee, forcing her leg back to re-secure her ankle up to the bed side rail. Then he went around the bed to do the same to the other side. She realized all she was wearing was a hospital gown that Edwards shoved up over her hips, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. He released a lever at the foot of the bed and the bottom of the bed dropped away.

Beth looked away, turning her head to stare at the window. From this angle she couldn't see anything but sky. She twisted her wrists in the straps, but realized immediately that there was no way to fight her way free. This was going to happen. This was the bad thing that was going to happen.

"Huh," Edwards let out a sound.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"She's a virgin," he replied as he picked up an instrument from the tray.

Beth felt a sudden, sharp pain deep inside. She'd refused Jimmy. Refused Zach. Held on to this one last thing. The one last part of herself from before. No man had even put his hands on her there. And now it was gone with one slice from a scalpel. Blood trickled out of her. Something in her broke and she slipped away.

She was standing in the prison yard. It was bitter cold again. An icy wind cut through the thin hospital gown, slicing through the open back. Her stomach cramped and she doubled over. She curled down on the freezing concrete, stooped on the balls of her feet, and wrapped her arms around her knees. A sob ripped through her as the sound of instruments clattering on the tray echoed around her. Footsteps approached, but she didn't look up.

Merle stopped in front of her. He wasn't sure what to do for her. He wasn't one for comforting. Then she shivered. He moved behind her and stooped down to wrap himself around her.

Beth gasped at the sudden contact. Merle's denim clad legs scraped against her thighs, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his lap. His t-shirt felt soft against her back. The warmth was instantaneous.

"Just hold on, darlin', hold on," Merle urged. Beth gripped his arms tight. "I tried. I swear I tried to keep this from happenin'."

"I know," she whispered.

"They're gonna pay for this. For every drop of blood you spill they will repay ten times over."

"Is Daryl still OK?"

"Yeah," Merle rubbed his chin on her hair. "He's fine. I tried to get him back here, but…" he sighed. His voice became a growl in her ear, "He will come for you. If I have to tear apart heaven and hell with my own two hands, he will come for you. I swear it."

The sound of an instrument clattering in a metal tray echoed through the empty yard. Merle covered her ear with one hand, tucking her head into his other arm. "Hold on. Almost done. Hold on." Beth gasped a sob and Merle rocked gently.

"What's wrong with her?" a muffled female voice asked.

"She's disassociated," Edwards' voice replied. "It's her way of dealing with the rape."

A fierce sharp pain slashed through her deep inside, ripping Beth away from Merle's embrace and slamming her back into the hospital bed. Beth cried out. A female cop winced and stroked her hair gently. Edwards was leaning to one side, cradling his face as Dawn glowered at him.

"It isn't rape, it is a medical procedure," Dawn snarled.

"Sorry, my mistake," Edwards replied.

"What did you do?"

Beth felt blood, hot and sticky flowing out of her. Something inside burned.

"You hit me," he whined. Then straightened under her glare, "It's a minor wound. It'll heal, like the rest of the damage from this… medical procedure," Edwards explained as he wiped her clean.

The female officer with the name plate Shepherd gave her a regretful look as she walked away. Edwards moved the bed back into place, then gently stretched out her legs to the bottom straps. He pulled the gown back down and covered her with a blanket.

"We'll repeat the procedure tomorrow and the next day, but then we should save the semen until next month before we try again," Edwards said to Dawn. "We shouldn't sedate her anymore. Just in case."

"She's not going to fight us," Dawn replied. "She knows there's no way for her to survive without us. She's too weak."

Beth closed her eyes.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Two weeks passed. Beth was released from the bed after the third and final 'procedure' but restricted to her room and bathroom. Meals were brought in to her, along with an offer of snacks, but she had no appetite. All she did was sit and stare out the window overlooking the city.

Sleep was the only sanctuary.

"Maybe I could make a run for it," Beth said.

"No darlin'," Merle replied. "City is overrun. Whole damn area around that hospital is crawlin' with walkers. Even with me helpin' you wouldn't get far."

"How's Daryl?"

"He's good. Caught up to Carol now. Tried to get the baby to tell him where you are."

"Judith doesn't talk yet."

"I know. Wonder if she'll still see me when she can."

The little angel never had much to say. He would just cuddle with her, tucking his head under her chin as his wings sheltered her with warmth.

"Am I going crazy? This feels real, but the hospital feels like a dream. A nightmare."

"No darlin', you ain't crazy."

Beth smiled, "Of course if I am, then you are just part of my mind, which would tell me what I needed to hear."

Merle shook his head, "Of everyone you lost, ain't no way your mind would pick me to visit."

"True, I guess. You weren't so bad. Just scary."

"Good. Spent my life cultivatin' the image of a bad ass, no good, son of a bitch."

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't go in. Guess the others did."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Edwards folded Beth's arm back over the gauze after drawing a vial of blood. He didn't speak to her, but he never did, beyond the occasional instruction. He barely even looked at her.

Dawn walked in as Edwards walked out. She had a plate of food in one hand, a little boy in the other. Beth hadn't seen him before. A little dark skinned boy about four or five years old.

"Beth, this is Jeffrey. Jeffrey, say hi to Miss Beth."

"Hi," the little boy said shyly.

"Hello."

Dawn sat the plate down in front of Beth. Beth turned away from it. Dawn clenched her jaw. Beth saw Amanda Shepherd hovering in the doorway. "Jeffrey was found about a week before you were rescued," Dawn advised. "He's a good boy. Does what he's told. Aren't you Jeffrey?" Dawn smiled at the boy. The boy ducked his head. Beth understood. The smile was neither warm nor comforting coming from the woman. "I'll bet he's hungry. He hasn't had his lunch yet. Are you hungry?" Jeffrey nodded. "I'm sure. Growing boy like this needs to eat. So we'll get him lunch… just as soon as you eat yours, Beth."

Beth stared at her. "What?"

"You eat your lunch, then Jeffrey can have his. If you don't eat, he doesn't eat. From now on, that's how it's going to be. He only eats if you do."

Beth shuddered. She saw the determination in Dawn's face. She picked up the fork and took a bite of mushy lima beans. It took a lot to swallow them passed the lump in her throat. She took a forkful of rehydrated potatoes and forced them down. Finally the meat.

Dawn smiled coldly, "Good girl. Jeffrey, go with Amanda to get your lunch." Jeffrey fled the room. Amanda scooped him up and disappeared. "You understand that you are only valuable to me so long as you are healthy. If you refuse to eat, you'll get sick. If you get sick, you're worthless. Less than worthless as you'd be just a burden. You've been a burden your whole life, haven't you. On your parents, older brother and sister. That guy you were with. The one who died because of you. Someone they had to protect every minute. Someone to carry on their back. Take another bite. Now."

Beth forced another bite of beans into her mouth. She swallowed, but instantly regret it. Her stomach churned. She pushed away from the table and darted to the bathroom, dropping to her knees in front of the toilet just in time. Dawn was there instantly, pulling her hair back and rubbing her back, "Oh sweetheart, you should have told me you felt sick. I NEED EDWARDS IN HERE!"

Licari came in a moment later with the doctor. Edwards peeked over Beth's head into the toilet. Dawn looked up at him in bright anticipation. Edwards shrugged as he flushed the toilet, "It's a little early for morning sickness but anything is possible. We'll switch her to a BRAT diet for a few days, use an IV to keep her hydrated if we have to. If it continues we can medicate, but I'd like to avoid that if possible."

"Morning sickness," Dawn's chin quivered. "Are you sure?" her voice went high with excitement.

Edwards nodded, "I ran the test three times to be sure. Congratulations Mom."

Dawn threw her arms around Edwards. "Oh God, thank you! Oh she's going to be beautiful. I can't wait to meet her! My daughter." She walked out of the bathroom without a second look at Beth huddled on the floor. "Come on, Edwards, let's go figure out my baby girl's due date."

Licari ran cool water on a washcloth and stooped down to wipe Beth's face. "I'm sorry, kid. Truly." Beth didn't look at him. Sorry or not, he still let this happen. "You finished in here?" Beth nodded. "Let's get you off this cold floor." The muscular cop easily lifted her and carried her over to the bed. He covered her gently, then laid the cool cloth over her neck. He took the plate of food with him when he left.

Beth closed her eyes. She knew. As sure as she knew anything at all. She knew. It wasn't Dawn's daughter growing inside her. Not a little girl with dark hair. That sweet little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. With her Momma's chin, just like her own. With the smile she knew but couldn't place. Not Dawn's child at all. Hers. Her angel was coming to her. She would be strong for him. She would eat, and drink, and do whatever it took to survive this hell, to give her angel a chance to be born. And Daryl would come. Merle would see to it. She didn't know much about Merle, beyond his attachment to Daryl, but she felt like he was a man who didn't promise things he didn't intend to deliver.

Maybe it was just a dream. Merle. Her angel. But something inside told her it was something more, and she was going to hold on to that thought. That hope.

A fierce strength began to grow inside of her alongside her baby.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Weeks passed as her days fell into routine. She woke early in the quiet of the early morning. At least one morning out of three, her first activity was on her knees in front of the toilet. She would wash up and dress, then sit in the window watching the sun fill the streets of the city. The walkers moved in swarms around the buildings, following each other in endless cycles. She began to pick out specific ones by their clothing and track their movements through the chaos. Breakfast was around 8 every morning and it, like everything she ate, was her choice from the supplies. She felt the eyes of everyone, ward and cop alike when making her selection. Everyone else ate what they were given, but she was allowed whatever she wanted and as much as she could eat. It bothered her to take from them, but nourishment went to the baby so she took. Every day, unless it was pouring rain, she went to the rooftop gardens with Jeffrey.

Amanda Shepherd and Chris Licari found him in a store where his mother had hid him before succumbing to a walker bite. Jeffrey had bonded with Amanda immediately but had also warmed to Beth. Through him, Beth and Amanda connected though Beth refused to let anyone too close.

Beth would rest before lunch, then again in the afternoon. After the worst time of her day. Every day, every single day, someone would come and get her. Once a week it was for an appointment with Edwards. She would be weighed and measured, then asked about symptoms.

Those days weren't so bad. Cold. Clinical. But ultimately endurable.

It was the other days that tormented her. The days with Dawn in her office. They exhausted her as they infuriated her.

"She is not your baby. Say it."

"She is not my baby."

"You are just an incubator. Say it."

"I am just an incubator."

Phrases repeated over and over, day after day. Followed by an hour or so of Dawn showing off her latest baby find, like an adorable dress or tiny little socks. Or Dawn describing things she was going to do with her daughter. Or what she was going to be like.

"She is going to love bossing the men around. I can just see her, shaking her finger at Gorman and ordering him to shine his shoes!"

She listened as Dawn described the fantasy of her child as Beth fought the instinct to cover her belly and her baby with her hands. Calling herself an incubator or a surrogate, and hoping her angel wasn't able to hear her.

Alongside the strength that grew, was a vine of hatred.

So after those visits, she would retreat to her room and her bed, to sleep. She still craved sleep, even as she moved through the first trimester. Sleep was refuge, and time spent with Merle and her angel. He didn't come every time she slept, but most times did. He gave her regular reports on Daryl, Judith, and the others. Merle told her that Daryl and Carol had reconnected with the surviving members of the group. Fighting a battle against another group doing harm to others. Her angel was always there, quiet and sweet.

"Group of 'um lurin' people into a trap, then grillin' them and eatin' them," Merle said. "Never thought about human meat, wonder what it tastes like? Maybe the walkers are on to somethin'."

"Ugh, Merle, I just stopped throwing up regularly, can you not?"

Merle snickered at her.

Then a few days later, he told her difficult news, "Maggie done left Georgia."

"What? Why?"

"Some guy, lyin' his ass off, convinced them that Washington DC is the new Disney World, happiest place on Earth. Daryl got pissed, said they couldn't leave without yah, but Maggie…"

"She thinks I'm dead."

"Yeah, darlin'," Merle replied. "She got no idea how strong you are. Can't wait to see the look on her face. Daryl ain't givin' up though, not for a second. He n' Carol left the group, goin' back to searchin' for yah. I'm'a gonna keep tellin' him. If I pop out, it's 'cause he's sleepin', OK?"

"Yeah. Maybe you could try telling Carol."

"Tried. Can't talk to no one but you 'n Daryl. And Judith. Rick, Michonne, Carl, and some girl named Mika got Judith at the funeral home waitin' on them. They didn't leave you neither."

"Just Maggie."

"Yeah."

Merle's visits became more sporadic then, as he tried to keep an eye on Daryl, Judith, and her. Often Beth would feel like he was close as she ate, or sat on the roof weeding or playing with Jeffrey. It was a strange yet comforting sensation of being watched. Sometimes she was sure he was standing right beside her, even touching her arm or her hair. The worry that she was going insane continued. Then she would dream and he would be there.

"I still feel like I'm going crazy"

"You ain't," Merle replied.

"So you say."

Merle cocked his head, "Tomorrow when you come back from outside, find a reason to go in the bathroom next to the stairs. Look behind the toilet. Asshole that took my brother's things when he came in dropped somethin' when he went in to piss. Been there ever since."

The next day, feeling more insane than ever, Beth waited until they descended the stairs to their floor. Once through the door, she suddenly pressed a hand to her stomach and another over her mouth. Officer Lamson, her escort, shoved her gently into the bathroom and closed the door. She knelt down, feeling stupid, but there on the floor behind the pipes, sat a multi-function pocket knife. It was one Merle had carried because it had a can opener, and scissors to cut the duct tape he used on his arm prosthetic. Black with a silver skull and crossbones. After Merle died, Daryl took it and never was without it. Beth picked it up tentatively, almost expecting it to disappear before she could touch it.

It was there, in her hand. A small, tangible object that absolutely proved to her that Daryl had been in the hospital. Yes, one of the cops could have stripped his body afterward, but the fact that it was here, in a room she'd never set foot in, exactly where Merle had said it was, convinced her that it was all true. Daryl had been brought in when she had. He escaped not knowing she was there, probably determined to get back to where he'd last seen her. He had not died. She shoved the knife down into her panties to hide it.

But it also meant the rest of it was true. She was trapped in this hospital. She'd been medically raped by the doctor, and conceived a child. If she didn't find a way out, she would deliver her baby here, and be forced to hand it over. Her baby. Her child would be subjected to the terror of Dawn. If he survived long enough. What would happen when Dawn realized the child was a boy, not her picture perfect little girl?

Beth leaned over and vomited into the toilet.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Amanda gently helped her into bed. "OK, kiddo, just rest now."

"What happened?" Dawn demanded as she stormed in.

"Just got sick is all," Amanda replied as she tucked the blanket around Beth.

Dawn scowled, "You need to stop doing that Beth!"

Amanda rolled her eyes as she followed Dawn out, "I really don't think she does it on purpose Dawn. She was at the foot of the stairs, maybe she smelled the elevator shaft. Makes me queasy even on a good day."

Beth waited until their voices faded down the hallway, then tossed the blanket aside and got up. She needed to find a place to hide the knife. Her room was cleaned every few days, the bathroom scoured from top to bottom, sheets changed, everything swept and mopped. If one of the other prisoners found it, they'd either turn her in, or keep it.

' _Cabinet'_

The idea popped into her head, or came as a voice in her ear. Beth turned around and looked at the cheap plywood wardrobe in the corner. She walked over and opened it. The scrubs Dawn issued her were hung in a neat row next to piles of underwear and non-slip socks. Her dirty laundry was dumped in a basket on the floor.

' _Floor'_

Beth knelt down and pulled the basket out. The bottom of the cabinet was made of the same plywood, but Beth instantly saw a notch cut in one corner. She pulled it loose and saw the floor just sat in place, covering slats bolted to the floor. The space was dusty with a few cobwebs, obviously hadn't been open in a long time. Beth put the knife inside and replaced the panel. She slid the laundry back in and went back to bed, falling asleep as soon as she laid down.

"Good girl," Merle grinned as soon as she saw him.

Beth didn't smile back, "It's all real. You. My angel. The hospital. Them."

"Yeah, darlin'," Merle grasped her arms firmly. "It's real. It's all happenin'. I'm sorry."

Beth nodded, "But that means the rest is true too. Daryl is OK, out there somewhere. So's Judith. Maggie. The others."

Her angel wrapped his arms around her thigh, "Judy was my friend before. She's gonna be my friend again."

Beth rubbed the top of his head. He grinned up at her.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

A week later, Beth sat on the roof of the hospital. Jeffrey was running off energy, darting around with his arms out making engine noises.

"I wonder how long he'll remember what planes sounded like," Amanda said as she walked over and sat down.

Beth nodded with a sigh, "Planes. Computers or telephones. Grocery stores and department stores that sell everything you can think of. All the things we took for granted would always be there, just because they always were." Things she had considered as Judith grew. Even simple things like sitting in a high chair eating bananas and Cheerios were unlikely.

"You're sad today," Amanda said.

Beth shrugged. Her dreams for days had been lonely. Neither Merle nor her angel were there. She didn't know what it meant but it scared her. Merle had never missed more than a day and her angel had never not been there. Her last appointment with Edwards had been fine, he said the baby was growing perfectly on schedule, three and a half months since the rape meant she was four months pregnant. A little over fourteen weeks since that wonderful night in the funeral home. Probably closer to fifteen though she wasn't sure exactly how many days she was asleep before they woke her up. Seventeen weeks pregnant. Out of the first trimester. Where before she had just looked like she'd put on a few pounds, thickening a little around the middle, her stomach had finally poked out into a hard, round bump that Dawn couldn't keep her hands off of.

"Beth, I need to tell you something and you need to keep calm. You can't react and you certainly can never tell anyone I told you. Don't look at me," Amanda hissed. "Keep watching Jeffy." Beth turned her attention back to the boy, now being flown in circles by Bob Lamson as Chris Licari watched laughing. "Daryl is alive. Or at least he made it out of here alive." Beth gasped. "Dawn had you both brought in, then kept you hidden until he escaped so he would leave without you. She let him escape once she had what she needed. She hurt him. Like she hurt you. Took from him to put in you." Beth didn't understand until Amanda gently pressed her hand to Beth's belly. "Took from him to make this with you."

Her vision didn't fade away, it blinked out instantly like a light turned off. She felt herself falling, then caught in a familiar warm embrace.

"Whoa, there, Songbird," Merle soothed.

Beth turned in his arms to cling to him, "Where have you been?" she sobbed.

"Shh, everythin's OK," Merle replied.

"Where's…" Beth turned as her angel leapt into her arms. "Where have you been?" she repeated.

"Daryl was wanderin'. Searchin' by his lonesome. He got sick. He's OK," Merle was quick to tell her. "But it took me a couple days to lead him back to the others. Then I stuck around to be sure he was OK. Rick and the boy, Carl, went to the prison for meds and got him fixed up good."

"I met him," her angel piped up with the grin she finally realized why was so familiar.

"You met your dad?" she smiled at him.

"Figured it out, did yah," Merle grinned. Daryl's grin. Their baby's grin. Now as she looked, she picked out more and more features. Her angel had her coloring, her long fingers, her eyes. Daryl's nose and mouth.

"Amanda told me," Beth replied. "Then I think I fainted."

"You did."

A soft throbbing beat filled the air around them. "What's that?"

"Yah scared them," Merle replied. "Enough to crank up the machines to take a look at yah. Sonogram."

Beth sighed, "She probably won't let me see."

"Probably not," Merle shrugged. He closed his eyes.

In front of her, a large screen appeared, filled with the unmistakable image of a fetus. Beth gasped as she studied the form. Her angel held up his arms and she lifted him to her hip. "Is that me?"

"Yes, that's you," Beth replied. "You're beautiful."

"I look funny."

"That's because you're still growing in my tummy. But there's your head and your arms. There's your heart."

"I could make a rude comment about another part of his anatomy here," Merle smirked.

"Please, don't."

"OK Songbird, since you said please."

Beth awoke with a gasp. She was laying on an exam bed, with her shirt shoved up exposing her stomach as Edwards scanned her. "Everything looks fine," he reported to Dawn who was staring at the screen intently. The screen that as Beth suspected was turned out of her sight.

"Oh she's perfect," Dawn said with a catch in her voice.

Edwards stilled, his eyes locked onto something on the screen, then with a glance at Dawn he continued, "Size is right on target, everything looks like it's forming correctly." He pushed a button and a printer began to hum.

"Well of course she is!" Dawn laughed. She realized Beth was awake. "What happened up on the roof? Did someone do something? Or say something that upset you?"

"No," Beth replied. "I… think the wind shifted and I smelled something."

Dawn scoffed, "You should be used to the smell of rotters by now."

"No, this was burnt."

Edwards wiped her skin clean and pulled her shirt back down, "They firebombed the city to attempt to contain the outbreak. Incinerated a lot."

Beth cringed, "Oh."

Dawn caught Beth looking at the picture in her hand. Dawn tucked the image into her shirt. "She is not your baby. You are my surrogate. Don't you forget it for a second."

Beth forced a smile, "Of course, Dawn. I'm just glad you got to see your baby finally." Months after Beth had met him, and minutes after Beth had seen the image for herself. The smile became genuine. "I'm surprised you waited so long to see her. I thought sonograms were done earlier actually."

Dawn glared at Edwards, "Really?"

"I'm not an obstetrician," Edwards whined.

"Well you are now," Dawn snapped as she strode away.

Edwards helped Beth slide to the floor. "I'm sorry I couldn't let you see…" he broke off as Beth glared at him, even more fiercely than Dawn had.

"That's what you're sorry for? You weak, pathetic asshole."

Beth stormed out of the exam room, nearly running into Gorman who was waiting in the hall. Of all the cops, Gorman and O'Malley scared her the most. O'Malley was just a bully. But Gorman looked at her like he was a hungry wolf stalking a deer. It had only gotten worse since Joan committed suicide the week before.

' _Careful, darlin'_

"I got a treat for you," Gorman teased as he twisted a lollipop in his mouth. "Round and hard and oh so delicious." He followed her down the hall. "Don't you want it?"

"I don't think Dawn would approve of me havin' candy." Beth stopped when Gorman moved in front of her.

"Probably not, but Dawn took off out of here with O'Malley. Seems she just realized that she needs a baby book. So we've got an hour or more." He took the lollipop out of his mouth and offered it to her. "You know you want it."

"No," Beth shook her head and started to walk away.

Gorman grabbed her arm and shoved her into the closest room, which turned out to be an office. He pushed her inside, then closed the door. "Dawn's away. And you, my dear, are out of the first trimester which reduces the odds of a miscarriage. So you and I are going to come to an arrangement." He stalked her through the room. She went behind the desk, then as she moved one way, he did too, laughing as he taunted her. "You are going to do what I tell you to, or I will tell Dawn that you have been doing things to harm the baby. There's a stash of whiskey that has mysteriously vanished, narcotics too. If it suddenly turned up in your room, combined with my concerns over your behavior… my guess is you'd spend the rest of this pregnancy strapped into bed. Or you could just play nice with me."

Beth dodged around the desk again, but before she could run for the door, he was on her. She took in a breath to scream and he laughed, "Go ahead, scream. No one here gives a shit about you except Dawn." She struggled as he pushed her into the desk and turned her around. "Scream. Fight. It just gets me hotter. Joan got pathetic at the end, just laid there like she was already dead." He squeezed her breast through the thin cotton shirt. "Hmmm. You've filled out a bit."

' _Here. Look here.'_

Beth turned her head as he began to slobber on her neck. She could sense Merle in the room, stronger than ever. Probably because he was enraged. There, in a pencil cup, was a thin, silver letter opener. Beth didn't hesitate. She grabbed it and slammed it into the side of Gorman's throat. She dodged away, missing the spurt of blood that arched out. Gorman yanked the letter opener out with a scream of agony.

"You bitch!"

"Should've left it in, you're just going to bleed out faster," Beth replied calmly.

Gorman staggered forward, reaching for her. Beth avoided his grasp. He stumbled and fell to the floor, blood puddling, then smearing as he slid through it.

The door opened. Lamson took in the scene instantly, came in and closed the door firmly. "You OK kid?" he asked Beth. Beth nodded as he stooped down and yanked Gorman's gun from his holster.

"Bob," Gorman gasped, "Help."

"Shh, shh," Lamson soothed, "Just relax and go with it. That's what you told them, wasn't it? Just relax and go with it. She should've castrated you." He twisted a silencer onto the gun. "Cover your ears, kiddo." He waited until Beth pushed her fingers into her ears, then put the gun to Gorman's temple and pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through, slamming into the filing cabinet.

Lamson left Gorman's body and crossed to Beth, "Come on kiddo, let's get you back to your room."

Beth let him lead her out, "What are you going to do?"

Lamson shrugged, "Lie. Dawn already suspects Gorman is itching to go find a new bed warmer. This," he gestured at the office, "Never happened. Gorman took off. Go to your room." He watched her walk away. "Beth?" he caught up to her. "Amanda told Chris and me that she told you the truth. I know it doesn't mean much if anything, but I am sorry. We're going to fix this, somehow."

"You want to fix this? Find Daryl."

"I've been looking, but it's been over three months, I wouldn't know where to start."

Beth smiled, "Start at the beginning, then follow your instincts. You're a cop, I assume you have them."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Bob Lamson was tired. He and Chris Licari wrapped Gorman's body in plastic and toted him out to the cars. They deliberately picked his preferred car to load the body into the trunk. Licari went back inside after closing the gate behind Lamson. Bob drove a few miles away and hid the car in a building that partially collapsed after the firebombing. He draped a tarp over it, then covered the tarp with dirt and broken concrete. By the time he left, it looked like it had been there for weeks. He sprinted back to the hospital, dodging the dead, to find Licari and Shepherd had cleaned the office to its previously pristine condition. He showered and was dressed in a clean uniform by the time Dawn returned, excited to show off her pink baby book.

He finished out the day, waiting. Sure enough around dinner time, "Has anyone seen Gorman?" Dawn asked.

"No," Licari replied first, "Not since about noon, I think? Did he have a run today?"

"No," Dawn snapped, "And he's not answering his radio. That son of a bitch!"

Dawn stormed around for hours. Everyone else kept quiet and out of her way. Eventually she calmed, likely with help from chemistry from Edwards.

Lamson stopped in Beth's room, finding her sleeping peacefully, one hand resting on her stomach. He went to his own room. His son's photograph stared at him from his bedside table. Condemning him for letting it get this far. He stripped out of his uniform, unable to bear it on him anymore. He dropped into bed, and into the dream.

His son raced in front of him, laughing. Bob laughed too. Then he sensed the danger. "Bobby come back!" But his son just ran and laughed. He ran faster and faster, but couldn't catch him. Suddenly he found himself running through a cemetery. He stopped and looked around. A single flower lay on the top of a gravestone. He reached automatically for the gun on his hip, only to realize he wasn't armed.

A strange man sat on the steps of the funeral home.

Bob advanced slowly, "Hi. I'm looking for my son. Little boy about three? I've lost him."

The man shook his head, "He ain't here. He went inside."

"Inside? Inside there," Bob pointed.

"Nah. Inside Heaven. Kids almost always go right in," the man was sharpening a knife. "I seen it. What happened. You did all you could. You've run it over in your mind a thousand times, ain't nothin' you coulda done different. Them that's in charge decided it was time for him. They suck. But he's happy now. Safe and content. He's not hungry or scared or hurtin'. Not like Beth."

"Who are you?"

Merle chucked, "Guess I'm kinda her guardian angel."

"You don't look like much of an angel."

"Well from where I sit, you don't look like much of a cop. Least I ain't pretendin'. Gettin' up every day and puttin' on that uniform like it still means somethin'. Like you're still the hero. Lookin' the other way while your brothers attack and rape and kill." Merle advanced until he was toe to toe with Lamson.

"I want to fix this."

"Then go to the beginning and start." Merle held up the knife. In the sharp, bright blade, Lamson saw Bobby. His son was rolling around a floor surrounded by puppies, nipping and licking his face. Laughing uncontrollably. The image pulled back, showing the wider living room. His wife sat on a chair, watching their son play. His heaven, her heaven.

'Mommy, when's Daddy coming home?'

'Not for a while, Bobby, he's got people to protect still.'

Then the image pulled back to a farmhouse in the middle of a pecan grove. A map superimposed over the image, showing the house in relation to the funeral home.

"Bye Daddy, I love you," his son's voice echoed around him. "See you later, alligator!"

"After a while crocodile," Bob replied automatically.

He woke up, the sound of his son's giggle still in his ears. Parts of the dream were already fading, but the image of the map was crystal clear in his mind.

It was more than a week before he could head out with Amanda. Dawn kept them searching the city for Gorman for days before she gave up, assuming he'd run off and cursing his name. Bob didn't tell anyone about his true intentions, just told Amanda and Chris that he wanted to start searching for people to help them, rather than wards to serve Dawn.

They reached the funeral home just before nightfall, calling in to say they were camping for the night. Amanda said goodnight to Jeffrey who was being watched by Licari. They slept in shifts, keeping watch out the boarded windows of the dusty, abandoned house.

In the morning, they checked in again, then Bob drove. He didn't tell Amanda he was following directions from a dream. When the house appeared in front of them, he was astonished. He half expected that the place didn't really exist.

"What are you doing?" Amanda hissed as Bob parked alongside the house and got out. "Bob? BOB!"

The door opened and a kid emerged, wearing a Sheriff's hat. He was followed by two women and a man. The man carried a staff, both women had guns. Bob pulled his gun automatically to cover Amanda.

"Who are you?" the gray haired woman snapped.

"Look I know this sounds strange, but do you know a guy named Daryl?" Bob asked.

Amanda gasped as Daryl and another man stepped around the corner of the house. The other man dropped a deer, aiming his own gun at them. Amanda seemed to be in shock. She replaced her gun to her holster. The gray haired woman took advantage of his distraction to come at Bob and try to wrestle his gun away. It was automatic in him to fight, but after a second he relinquished the weapon to her.

"Look, I'm Bob Lamson, this is Amanda Shepherd," he greeted.

Amanda was still staring at Daryl who flinched back from her. Suddenly Amanda attacked. "You son of a bitch." She took Daryl to the ground and pressed her arm against his throat, "You left her! You just left her there! How could you! Did you even care what would happen?"

"Shepherd, stand down!" Lamson grabbed her arm and yanked her back. The man with Daryl grasped her other arm and together they dragged her away from Daryl. Daryl lay gasping for breath and coughing. The gray haired woman dropped down next to him as Bob snarled, "SHEPHERD! STAND DOWN THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Amanda collapsed back and they let her drop to sit in the dirt. "I'm sorry," tears flowed down her cheeks, "But how could you just leave her there?"

Daryl began to gasp for air, "Beth? Beth's at Grady?"

"Easy, easy," the gray haired woman demanded, "Breathe Daryl."

"You have Beth?" The other man snarled at Lamson. Lamson nodded. "Daryl you need to calm down brother." He pressed his hand to Daryl's chest, "Come on, brother, you gotta get your breath."

Lamson squatted down too, "He OK?"

"Does he look OK?"

"He's been sick, respiratory infection."

"Plus the shit he went through with you."

"Wasn't me," Lamson denied.

"No," Shepherd said, "Wasn't us. We just stood by and let it happen." She met Daryl's eyes, "You didn't know, did you? That she was there?" Daryl shook his head violently. "I told her you didn't know, but I never really believed it."

"Is she… OK?" Daryl asked between gulps of air.

Lamson sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "She's alive."

"Someone's hurting her," Daryl said, he took a steady breath and pushed away from everyone to stand up.

Lamson looked from one of them to the other, "Look we came looking for you because we need your help. Things there are bad. Real bad. And Amanda's right, we just stood by and let them get bad. We want to stop it, to fix it, but we need help. We've been looking for weeks, then today I just knew how to find you, it was weird." He took a deep breath. "Beth is alive, and mostly OK. But…"

Shepherd faced them, "Dawn. Officer Dawn Lerner, she's in charge." At the sound of her name, a shudder ripped through Daryl. "She is a sadistic, nasty bitch who we never should've given an ounce of power to. She is using Beth. Forcing her to provide the one thing she wants more than anything. Using… what she took from you." Daryl flinched.

"What?" the man demanded. "What is she using Beth for? This thing she wants?"

Shepherd swallowed hard. "A baby."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They'd moved inside the house. Bob and Amanda were introduced to Rick, Carl, Carol, Michonne, Morgan, Mika, and baby Judith.

"What the hell do you mean a baby," Rick snarled.

"Dawn has been obsessed with the idea of having a child," Amanda explained. "She was pregnant when things started to go bad. She miscarried and ended up having to have a hysterectomy. Captain Hanson was actually the one who came up with the idea of using a surrogate. He had one of the men… Should the kids hear this?"

"Yes," Carol replied. "Mika has to know what's out there."

"I'm OK," Mika replied. "I know how babies get made. Usually."

Lamson nodded, "One of the men forced a woman, intending to get her pregnant, but that woman committed suicide soon after." He took a deep breath. "So the next time, she used a… donation from a different one of us to inseminate a ward."

"Ward?" Michonne asked.

"Prisoner," Amanda replied. "They're prisoners."

Bob nodded, "The prisoner got pregnant, but the cop regretted what happened. He eventually offered her an escape and she took it. They left about a year ago. Since then Dawn has been looking for the perfect pair of prisoners."

"And she found Daryl and Beth," Carol sighed.

"Beth got pregnant on the first round," Amanda reported.

Daryl had been silent until then, "It's mine."

"Yeah," Amanda replied. "Edwards kept accurate records, and yours was the only sample he used. Then Dawn let you escape. She knew you'd leave to search for Beth. When she woke Beth, she told her you were dead so she wouldn't leave to search for you. I don't think she ever believed it. I told her you left alive."

"I promised her we'd try to fix things, but like I said, we need help," Lamson repeated.

"Let us pack up our supplies," Rick said. "We'll be ready to leave in an hour."

"Beh!" Judith called out. "Beh. Beh. Beh!" then she laughed and made a face at empty air.

"Yeah Asskicker," Daryl said. "We're goin' to get Beth."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*


	4. Chapter 4 Vengeance

Angel Mine 4 – Vengeance

All recognized characters, situations, and locations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of the Walking Dead.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

 **They do not know who they are fucking with. – Rick 'A' (what the line was supposed to be)**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

 _ **As I survey the chaos, taking in the lack of raw humanity  
It's as if the entire world's fallen in love with their insanity  
I hear the innocent voices scream  
As their tormentors laugh through all of it  
No forgiveness for all I've seen  
The degradation I cannot forget**_

So sleep soundly in your beds tonight  
For judgement falls upon you at first light

I'm the hand of God  
I'm the dark messiah  
I'm the vengeful one  
(Look inside and see what you've become)  
In the blackest moments

 _ **Of a dying world  
What have you become?  
(Look inside and see what you've become)**_

"The Vengeful One" Disturbed, album Immortalized

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It took less than an hour to pack and load the SUVs. Then less than two to drive to the outskirts of Atlanta. Rick and Morgan rode with Lamson and Shepherd while Michonne followed with Carl, Mika, and Judith. Daryl and Carol were in the last vehicle with Jack the dog in the back seat, and the deer draining into plastic containers in the back. Lamson drove into the city some distance from the hospital, then led them through the streets to a large parking structure. Amanda opened the gate at street level to let them drive in. Bob stopped at the entrance to the third level where a car blocked the way. He got out and began to push the car out of the way. Rick came to him to help. Once the path was clear, they drove the other vehicles through then moved the car back into place.

"So far this place has stayed empty," Bob reported. "We'll give you a hand blocking the ramp with more vehicles. It's close, the hospital is just there," he pointed. "Oh good, she's there. I thought the time was right."

The group gathered together. They stood in the shadows staring at the hospital, specifically at the rooftop.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth smiled as Jeffrey galloped around her. Licari had found a cowboy hat on a recent run, so the little boy was pretending to ride a horse across the roof. It was a beautiful day with a slight breeze.

' _Songbird, he's here. He's close. Turn into the breeze for me, darlin'.'_

Beth turned around as Jeffrey hopped by her. Her eyes scanned the area, but she didn't see anyone. The breeze kicked up harder, tossing her hair and pressing the scrub top she wore back against her belly.

Daryl felt his heart clench as he stared at her through the rifle scope. She was there, so close, but still so far. She was smiling at the little boy's antics. The wind pressed her clothing back, revealing the swell of her abdomen where the child grew. She was alive.

His instinct was to run to her. Everything in him screamed to go, kill anyone in his way, just get to her. Rick seemed to sense something and touched his arm. "Soon, brother, real soon."

"So what is the plan?" Morgan asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," Bob Lamson replied. "We'll need to get the other wards… prisoners out. And we've got another officer to deal with first."

"Another officer?" Michonne asked. "One has been… dealt with?"

Amanda sighed, "There was one, Gorman, Dawn's right hand man for a long while now. He was the one who she had rape the woman and he's been doing it ever since. He's dead now."

"He attacked Beth," Lamson reported. Everyone stiffened and Rick instinctively stepped in front of Daryl. "He went at her in an office. I got there as quick as I could, but she'd already defended herself. She shoved a letter opener into his carotid. I shot him, but he was already dying at that point. We hid the body, Dawn thinks he abandoned her. It's a serious trigger for her, abandonment. She's been off balance ever since."

"This other cop…" Rick started

"O'Malley. Sadistic son of a bitch," Lamson said. "He's taken over as her main support now, but she doesn't trust him."

"Can you get him out here?" Rick asked. "We take care of him and she'll think he abandoned her too. Keep her off balance."

"Wait," Daryl snapped, "You've got an unstable bitch who you want to make more unstable? While leavin' Beth there alone? No."

"She won't be alone," Amanda replied.

"No, she won't," Carol said. "I'm going in to her."

"No," Rick replied, "We aren't handing that woman another hostage." Daryl just shook his head violently.

"Just listen," Carol protested. "We need one of us on the inside. It obviously can't be Daryl. And Dawn would never keep someone like you or you," she looked from Rick to Michonne, "as a slave, you're an obvious threat. But me?" Carol's whole demeanor changed. She hunched her shoulders, glanced around nervously, then gave them a weak smile. When she spoke, her voice was more delicate, a little shaky. "I'm just Carol, nothing special here. Kind of a mother hen that the rest of you just take care of."

Lamson nodded, "She will fall for it. She never looks too deep into anyone. All she sees in Beth is a fragile, scared little girl who happens to have a healthy womb."

"Makes for a shitty cop," Rick remarked.

"Makes for a shitty person," Amanda retorted.

Carol straightened and her voice strengthened, "Plus I think I remember how to maneuver around a tyrant. Lamson and Shepherd will take me in as the new… ward? Is that what you called them? I'll stay close to Beth."

"Dawn hasn't let the wards around Beth much," Amanda said. "She has gotten more lenient about letting us be alone with her."

Carol smiled, "Trust me, I know exactly what to say to insure it."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Dawn stared disdainfully at the woman sitting in her office, "How did you survive so long?"

Carol shrugged, staring at Dawn's desk with her shoulders hunched, "The people I was with were strong and good. They took care of me. I cooked and did the laundry, sewed." She smiled distantly, "Some of them even called me Momma Carol."

"And where are those people?"

"I don't know," tears flooded Carol's eyes. "We had a large group, but we kept dividing into smaller and smaller groups. We kept finding places we thought would be safe, only to be driven out and split up. Maybe a week ago, we were overrun again. Some of them ran, but I couldn't keep up. I lost a friend who stayed to protect me. The others… they never came back for me."

Dawn cleared her throat, "They just abandoned you," she clenched her jaw for a moment then took a deep breath. "Well this is a safe place here, has been since the start. Now we all work to keep it going. People like you who are brought in, we clothe, feed, give shelter and security to, but it creates a debt. In exchange we have you work."

"Oh, of course," Carol nodded eagerly. "I'm a real hard worker. Like I said I can cook and sew. Clean," she glanced around with a little giggle, "Though this place is spic and span."

"I insist on it," Dawn replied. "Dirtiness and untidiness is disrespectful to your environment and your coworkers. I demand a clean officer in a clean uniform and a clean hospital. Thankfully as a hospital there seems to be no end to the cleaning supplies, especially since we're only using the one floor."

"Efficient," Carol smiled.

Dawn smiled back for the first time, "Yes. We have everything we need on this floor. I can use another cleaner, and your ability to sew will really come in handy. These uniforms are sturdy, but there are still times they need a stitch or two. Do you have any other skills or training? What were you before?"

"A wife and mother," Carol replied. "That's all. I kept the house and took care of my daughter. It doesn't seem like much looking back, but then it was everything. I did have some training… but it's nothing relevant now."

"What was it?"

"A doula. I almost had my certification."

"A doula?"

"Kinda of a mother's assistant, helping through childbirth and post-partum."

Dawn actually teared up, "Carol, you have no idea how welcome you are! HAHA, you certainly won't be wasting your time cleaning!"

Carol brightened, "Are you expecting?"

Dawn nodded, "It's a girl. My daughter."

"How far along are you?" Carol asked looking at Dawn's stomach.

"Oh, it's not me, I have a surrogate. She's about seventeen weeks along now. I can't believe it's twenty three more weeks." Dawn sighed heavily. "I'm supposed to be a mom, I always have been. But really I've never changed a diaper, or given a bottle. I've never even held a baby."

Carol smiled reassuringly, "Many new mothers haven't. I've helped many mothers in the first few weeks but the best way to learn is by doing. Have you decided on a name yet?"

"I'm still considering," Dawn said, pulling several baby name books from her shelf. "It has to be the perfect one, you know?"

"I do. When my daughter was born, I had several names in my head, but as soon as I saw her I knew she was Sophia."

"Sophia," Dawn considered, "Not bad. Not my style though. Maybe that's what I'll do. Have some in mind then decide when I see her." She opened the pink baby book and showed Carol the sonogram photo. "Right now she doesn't look like much. She's growing perfectly, I just wish it didn't take so long." She returned the books to their place on the shelf. "I'll take you to meet the surrogate. Your job will be to take care of her until the baby is born, then help me with her."

Carol followed Dawn up the hall, glancing around subtly.

Beth stepped out of a room, escorted by an officer. She looked pale and anxious.

"Beth, this is…" Dawn began to introduce them.

"Beth?" Carol gasped, "Oh my God Beth!"

Beth froze, eyes wide in shock. Dawn threw out her arm to block Carol's path, "You know her?"

"Yes," Carol nodded. "It was so long ago. Beth honey, it's Momma Carol, sweetheart.

"Momma…" Beth murmured, confused.

"It's so good to see you. Is anyone else with you?"

Beth shook her head, "It's just me." Tears filled her eyes, spilling over.

Carol walked by Dawn's arm to go to Beth and hug her close. As soon as Carol's arms went around her, Beth buried her face in Carol's shoulder and wept. "Oh honey, Shh, Shh." Carol soothed her. She felt the hard swell of Beth's stomach against her own and looked down, then looked to Dawn.

Dawn nodded, "She's my surrogate."

Carol smiled, "Of course. Beth honey you need to calm down now, come on. Deep breath for me. In deep, hold it, then blow it out. Again. In. Hold. Out." She wiped Beth's tears away. "Beth's always been a sweet, generous girl." Carol cupped Beth's face and kissed her forehead, "This is an amazing thing you are doing, Beth." She turned to Dawn, "She should rest for a little while."

"Of course," Dawn nodded. "Her room is this way."

Carol walked Beth behind Dawn, an arm around her back and rubbing gently. She helped Beth climb up on the bed then glanced around. She went to the attached bathroom and soaked a washcloth in cool water that she used to gently bathe Beth's face. "There. OK now?" Beth nodded. "Alright. You rest for a little while, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Come on," Dawn ordered. "I'll show you around while she sleeps."

Carol nodded then watched as Dawn walked out of the room. She whispered into Beth's ear, "Daryl's close. Just hold on, this is almost over."

Beth didn't think she'd be able to sleep, but after her eyes closed and opened a few times, she opened them to find herself still in bed, but with Merle standing in the window, holding her angel up so he could see out.

Merle turned and grinned at her, "Told you he'd come. They're just workin' out the plans. Won't be long now."

"Where are they?"

Merle sat her angel down and offered Beth his hand. She sat up and slid from the bed. The instant they touched, the hospital room faded away. They were now in a parking garage. Rick and Daryl were reinforcing the ramp with abandoned cars while Michonne, Carl, and Mika set up a camp. Judith slept nearby in a plastic laundry basket while a white, one eyed dog kept watch over her.

Beth stooped over Judith, "Hello sweet girl. I've missed you. You're gettin' so big." Judith smiled in her sleep. The dog's tail twitched, but he remained silent.

Michonne directed Carl and Mika to hang blankets between cars. "Like a fort," Mika grinned. Michonne nodded as she spread out sleeping bags and blankets to cushion the concrete floor.

Daryl walked to the edge, keeping to the shadows, but staring off at the hospital in the distance. Rick watched him go, then went to a man she didn't know, who was going through vehicles and found a portable grill and a bag of charcoal. Rick helped him pull it out of the truck.

"We should set it up in the stairwell," the man suggested. "Keep the smoke inside there. It should dissipate enough before getting outside that it shouldn't be too obvious."

"Good idea Morgan," Rick replied. They carried it over to the enclosed stairs.

Beth went to Daryl's side. "He looks so pale. So tired." Daryl stared at the hospital's empty roof and sighed heavily.

"Been too long worryin' about you," Merle replied. "It'll be better soon." He let her stand for a moment, then took her in his arms. "Sorry, kid."

Beth blinked. She was back in the hospital bed. She walked to her window and stared out. The parking garage was visible, but looked as empty as it always did. Exhaustion swept over her and she crawled back into bed, falling asleep immediately.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth sat on the rooftop, next to the garden. Jeffrey was content to sit at her feet and pick beans. He handed them to her and she'd snap off the ends before dumping them into a bowl.

She was completely confused. Carol had been there for three days, but this wasn't the Carol she was familiar with. This Carol trotted around Dawn like a puppy, jumping to act the minute Dawn told her to do anything. Happily wearing the scrubs that Dawn insisted all the wards wear. She fussed over Beth, pushing her to eat and rest. Taking salt away before she could put any on her food. Insisting she eat more meat. Carol had always been protective. Mothering. But this was almost to the point of smothering. She never mentioned Daryl again, but then they rarely had a minute where Dawn or one of the other cops wasn't close by. At night, Carol slept in a chair in Beth's room, but even then, one of the cops was usually at or near the door.

Even now, Dawn sat with Carol only about five feet away, chattering away as they made a list of things Dawn still needed for 'her daughter'. Dawn had been so focused for months on all the cute outfits and adorable bedding that she hadn't brought back a single diaper or even a crib yet.

Beth's eyes were drawn, as they almost always were, to the parking garage. It had always looked empty. Until now. Something glinted in the sunlight, catching her attention. There on the roof, near one corner, someone stood. The distance was too great to tell who it was. Beth glanced nervously at Dawn, but she was busily taking notes as Carol dictated what qualities she needed in a high chair. Beth looked back at the figure.

Daryl was staring at her through a spare rifle scope. He saw her looking at him and instinctively he raised his crossbow up over his head and waved it. Beth smiled brightly, her whole face lighting up as she realized it was him. "Soon, darlin'. We're comin' soon," he whispered.

Dawn got up. Beth refocused on the beans in her hands. "I'm going on a run. Don't stay up here too long."

"The fresh air and sunshine are good for the baby," Carol said. "Vitamins from nature are the best ones. But Dawn's right, it's almost time for lunch. Jeffrey how are those beans coming?"

Jeffrey grinned and handed Beth a bunch, "Great!"

"I can whip up a great casserole for supper," Carol offered.

"Sounds good," Dawn said. "I'll be back by then. I know just the place to get the furniture."

One good thing since Carol arrived was that Dawn no longer demanded the daily 'you are my incubator' lectures with Beth. She seemed to think that Carol calling her a surrogate was enough.

Beth looked back to the parking roof. Daryl was still there. Watching.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Lunch was just wrapping up. Beth had eaten her fill slowly, taking in enough for Carol to be happy. Carol had lifted Jeffrey to a stool next to the stove and was explaining how to prepare and cook the beans. Shepherd and O'Malley were the only ones left in the lunch room, the other cops and wards having moved out to finish their work.

"O'Malley," Lamson walked in.

"What?"

Lamson clenched his jaw at the snapped response, but sat down with a smile, "I was thinking about taking a run this afternoon."

"Why? Dawn hasn't scheduled one."

"I want it to be a surprise for her. There's another baby store nearby that has one of those fancy rocking chairs with an ottoman. Don't think it's something on Dawn's list."

Carol shook her head, "No, I didn't think of it. It's a great idea though, something she could really use."

O'Malley smirked, "OK, let's go."

"I can do it," Lamson replied.

"No, I'll go with you. It can be a surprise from all of us," O'Malley said. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Lamson drove into an alley and stopped the pickup truck. O'Malley got out immediately, "I hate riding in this thing. Where is this place anyway?"

"This way," Lamson said. He led him into a building, walking silently by Rick and Daryl waiting inside.

"This isn't a baby store," O'Malley snapped.

Daryl closed the door.

O'Malley whirled and grabbed his gun. Lamson fired his gun directly into the back of O'Malley's head, killing him instantly.

Rick jerked at the sound of the gunshot. Daryl peeked out the door.

"I was ready to take care of this," Rick said to Lamson.

"Wasn't your place," Lamson replied. "I let things get this bad. O'Malley was one of those things. He was terrorizing the wards, knocking some of them around. With the added power of becoming Dawn's second, he would have become… inhuman. It needed to be done now and if I hope to make up for my inaction, it needed to be me."

Rick nodded, "I get it."

"How's Beth? Carol?" Daryl asked.

"Fine. They're both fine," Lamson replied. "Carol was right, she did know what to say to Dawn. She's got her wrapped around her finger already. All Carol had to do was suggest Dawn go pick up baby supplies soon and Dawn was running out the door today. We need to get the truck to the garage."

"What about him?" Daryl indicated the body.

"Leave him to rot," Lamson replied.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"What do you mean gone?" Dawn snarled.

"I don't know," Lamson replied. He was sweating and flushed from running through the obstacles around the hospital. He'd arrived just as Dawn returned from her run.

Dr. Edwards shoved a bottle of water into Lamson's hand.

Bob drank it gratefully. "We went out to pick up…" he broke off and cringed.

"What?"

Bob sighed, "It was going to be a surprise. I'd seen a rocking chair in a store and we were going to pick it up for you. You know, to rock the baby?"

Dawn smiled, "That's so nice!"

"We went in to clear the store, then O'Malley just walked back out," he took another long drink. "I thought maybe he heard something. But he just got into the truck and drove away. He just… left me there."

"Which truck?" Dawn demanded. "The pickup? He hates that thing. But it is a four wheel drive. I don't understand why this keeps happening! Get the others to unload the SUV. I want everything for the baby in the office next to mine before nightfall."

"Yes, ma'am," Licari nodded.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carol walked into the office where Dawn sat staring at boxes of baby furniture. "Are you OK?"

"This should be the happiest time of my life."

Carol shook her head, "The happiest time comes when your child is placed into your arms. This is just what you have to survive."

"I didn't like O'Malley. He was an arrogant little prick. But I never expected him to just abandon us. Especially leaving his partner like that? Alone, far from base. Why would he do that?"

Carol sighed, "Maya Angelou once said, when people show you who they are, believe them the first time."

"Well good riddance," Dawn sniffed. "I almost hope he comes back so I can just tell him to get out."

Carol rubbed Dawn's back soothingly.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"It's gonna be real soon, Songbird," Merle told her. "You gotta be ready."

"I will," Beth replied. "You'll still be around after, right?"

"Yep, I ain't goin' nowhere. Gotta watch over y'all."

Beth nodded, then suddenly thought of something, "Do you ever watch me in the shower?"

"Nah," Merle replied, "Not you. Other women around sure." He laughed. "I ain't never gonna be that dead, darlin'."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"I'm taking Dawn tomorrow to get the chair I told her about," Lamson reported. "Licari and Amanda will bring the other prisoners out to the parking garage. Then you bring those two in as hostages to exchange for Beth and Carol."

"You really think she'll trade Beth for anyone?" asked Michonne.

"Of course not," Lamson replied. "But supposedly you don't know that."

"The goal is to get us inside the hospital," Rick reminded. "Take out Dawn and take control of the others."

"The others will do what they're told," Lamson said. "We shouldn't have any resistance."

"Should we really do this in the hospital?" Morgan asked. "Maybe outside, or somewhere neutral would be better."

"No," Rick shook his head. "Outside has too many variables. Walkers. Places to run to."

"The hospital corridor is best," Lamson agreed.

"Until the bullets start flying," Michonne replied.

"The only one who might consider shooting is Dawn and I emptied her clip a week ago. She still hasn't noticed."

Rick blinked, "She hasn't noticed her gun is empty?"

"Nope, she only checks if she fires it," Lamson replied. "So long as we don't have to shoot our way out of the baby store, she'll never notice."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"This way, come on. You OK there Mr. Percy?" Chris Licari asked. The old man nodded as he followed the others up the ramp. The rest of the prisoners huddled together, looking around fearfully.

Amanda carried Jeffrey in her arms. "Why couldn't we bring Beth?" he whined.

"We'll see her soon," Amanda replied. "We're going somewhere with someone for you to play with, but you need to be quiet, OK?" He nodded and hid his face in her neck.

Rick was waiting at the third level, "Any trouble?"

Licari shook his head, "None. Everyone was busy. And Beth was asleep so she didn't hear us go. Carol's with her. Dawn and Lamson left about a half hour ago so we've got about another half hour.

Morgan and Carl ushered them all through the barrier of vehicles. Michonne was waiting to show them into their camp.

"We've got food and water for you," Michonne reported. "But really this shouldn't take all that long."

"Hi, I'm Mika," Mika beamed as she introduced herself to Jeffrey. "And this is Judith. And Jack."

"Hi, I'm Jeffrey!" Jeffrey wriggled to be put down so he could pet the dog.

"Do you like games? There's a whole bunch in here!"

"Yeah!"

Mika carried Judith over to a playpen with a thick blanket covering the floor. The baby was content to be sat down with a few new toys. The two kids pulled out a board game and began to set it up as the dog flopped down with them.

"Who are you?" Mr. Percy asked.

"Beth and Carol's family," Carl replied.

Mr. Percy smiled at him, "Oh good."

"Mr. Percy, can you keep an eye on Jeffrey for me," Amanda asked.

"Of course," the man nodded. "Maybe I'll play too! Been a long time since I played Chutes and Ladders."

"Please!" Mika squealed.

"Let's go," Amanda said.

"You're not going," Licari replied.

"What? Of course I am," Amanda snorted and tried to shove by him.

Licari simply grabbed her up in his arms and carried her over to a truck, sat her inside, and cuffed her to the roll bar. "Chris? CHRISTOPHER! Let me go right now!"

"You're staying here Amanda, it's that simple," Licari replied. He handed the key to Percy. "You can let her loose in ten minutes, OK." He stroked Jeffrey's hair, "Amanda will be right here, OK? It's just a game." The little boy nodded. "Amanda quit kicking, you won't get the loose and you're making a lot of noise. Plus you're scaring the little ones."

"I hate you, you son of a bitch!" Amanda growled at him, but then settled down to glower silently.

"I'm OK with that."

"Let's go," Rick said. "Carl, keep them safe," he said handing over a spare clip.

Carl nodded, "You too."

Morgan and Michonne led Rick and Licari back through the barrier and down the ramp.

"Where's Daryl?" Licari asked as they reached the second level.

"Here. We ready?" Daryl said as he emerged from the back. His hair was damp and he was wearing a fresh set of clothes under his winged vest.

"Did you take a bath?" Rick asked.

"Sorta," Daryl replied with a shrug. "Let's do this thing."

Michonne met Rick's gaze, hiding a smile. Rick covered a laugh with a cough. Daryl walked led the way out to the street.

"He's got it bad," Licari whispered.

"And you don't?" Michonne teased.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Dawn kept looking into the back of the van at the rocking chair. She had spent the better part of an hour walking back and forth between three of them. Sitting in each one, contemplating the fabric choices, before settling on the perfect one. "I can't thank you enough for this."

Lamson nodded, "I remember how much use my wife got out of hers."

Dawn sighed, "I've got so much to learn. Carol is a Godsend!"

"What the hell?" Lamson stopped the van. In their path into the fenced in lot, sat one of the cars they used on distance runs. The black one with the white cross in the rear window. A bearded man stood there with a tall woman holding a sword and a man with a staff. The bearded man opened the back seat of the car and yanked Licari out.

Licari stumbled forward and dropped to his knees as a gun was placed against the back of his head.

"My name is Rick Grimes! Come out!" Rick yelled.

Dawn slammed out of the car, "What's going on?"

"We've got your people, you've got ours!" Rick replied.

"They've got Amanda!" Licari shouted, scowling at them.

"We want Carol and Beth!"

Dawn gasped and shudder went through her.

"One hour," Rick yelled. "We'll come to you for the trade. There's no need for any complications. One hour!" Rick shoved Licari back into the vehicle and they drove away.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Dawn stormed into the hospital. Lamson followed, faking rage. "We can't lose any more officers," he snarled. "We need Licari and Shepherd.'

Dawn whirled, "They dare. This Rick and his people. Dare to take from me! To make DEMANDS of me! They are going to regret this day, but not for long. Get the others, get the wards. I want everyone armed and ready."

"Dawn, the wards are gone," another officer reported nervously. "I was on the roof working on the sprinklers and when I came down, they were gone."

"I was in the kitchen," another said.

"Walking the perimeter," said another.

"And you happened to miss our entire work force walking out the door?" she snarled at him.

"Yes, ma'am." The man met Lamson's gaze as Dawn stormed away and gave a single, quick nod.

Dawn stomped down to Beth's room. Beth was on her bed while Carol sat on the comfortable hospital recliner chair next to her. Dawn went to Carol and yanked her out of the chair, throwing her to the floor. Carol yelped and cowered on the floor as Beth was startled awake.

"You said they abandoned you!" Dawn snapped.

"They did," Carol whimpered.

"So why are they here demanding your release?"

"No one would come for me," Carol protested.

"Some guy named Rick? He's holding Licari and Shepherd hostage to get you!"

"He is?" Carol looked shocked.

"Get up. Come on. You too, Beth. Let's go," Dawn demanded. Carol scrambled up to obey. Dawn grabbed Beth's arm in a punishing grip as Carol walked out the door. "If you move so much as an inch away from my side, I will kill her. Do you understand me?" Beth nodded jerkily. "Come on."

Dawn never glanced at the cabinet, if she had, she might have seen that the floor was sitting slightly out of place.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The officers stood in two straight rows along the hallway. Lamson stood with Dawn who still had Beth's elbow in a tight grasp. Carol cringed next to them.

"You all know your responsibilities," Dawn snapped. "Do not disappoint me."

The far door opened, slightly, then was pushed back to lock open against the wall. Morgan and Michonne entered first, guns ready. Rick followed with Licari who had his hands behind his back. Last to enter was Daryl.

Beth gasped at the sight of him. Dawn's grip on her arm began to bruise in intensity. "Don't you dare," she snarled low.

"The trade is simple," Rick began.

"Where's Shepherd?" Lamson interrupted.

"Somewhere safe," Rick replied. "Soon as this is done, we'll tell you where to find her."

"She's OK," Licari said.

"You send one of ours, then I'll send him," Rick said. "Then you send the other. Soon as we have our people, we'll leave and you can go get your other one."

"Fine," Dawn spit out. She shoved Carol forward harshly, "Go on."

Carol looked back worriedly at Beth, "Please. Send her first."

"GO!"

"Carol, come here to me now!" Rick demanded.

Carol turned and walked to him obediently. Dawn scoffed, "Not sure why you're so anxious to get *her* back. She's just a burden you'll have to carry. Dead weight."

Rick nodded to Carol as Daryl pulled her further into the group. Rick pushed Licari to begin walking. "Now Beth!" Daryl yelled, ignoring Rick's glare.

Licari was about half way between them.

"No, thanks. You keep Shepherd," Dawn replied. "No use to me anyway!"

"That wasn't the deal!" Rick yelled.

"Dawn, please," Licari hissed."

"Give her to us!" Michonne demanded.

"NO!" Dawn retorted. "I don't give a shit about Beth, really. But she's carrying my daughter. So she. Stays. Here."

"Dawn?" Beth said.

Dawn looked at her, "What?"

"It's a boy. And he's mine!" Beth replied. Then she yanked the small pocket knife from her pants, flipped it open, and slammed the blade deep into Dawn's throat. The blade was small, but razor sharp. It sank into her flesh, slicing open the carotid artery instantly. Blood burst out, splashing onto Beth's face and hair, dripping down onto her shirt.

Dawn gasped and yanked at her gun. Lamson slapped his hand down, keeping her from pulling it. He yanked her back as Licari lunged forward and grabbed Beth back out of harm's way.

Daryl exploded. He swept forward, shoving Licari out of the way, scooped Beth up into his arms, then shoved through the nearest door, slamming it closed on them.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Licari and Lamson stared at the door where Daryl and Beth had disappeared. They ignored Dawn, who was sinking to the floor as her life bled out at their feet. Rick, Carol, Michonne, and Morgan advanced. Rick and Michonne watched the other cops, but there was no threat coming from them.

Lamson turned to the uniformed men and women, "There's a new Sheriff in town. Anyone object?"

One by one they shook their heads. The man who'd been on guard when they left stepped forward, "I locked Dr. Edwards in the storage room."

Lamson nodded, "Leave him there for now."

Rick reached them, looking down at Dawn.

Licari turned to Lamson, "Did you tell Beth about the plan?"

Lamson shook his head, "I thought you did."

"Oh well. This worked too," Licari shrugged. Then he pointed to the door, "Did anyone tell Daryl the plan?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah. But that didn't surprise me at all."

"Surprised me that he lasted as long as he did," Michonne said.

Lamson stooped down over Dawn who was weakly covering the wound with one hand while the other reached for him. "Please," she begged silently. She reached for his gun.

"No," Lamson replied. "I think we'll just let you rot." A tear slid down Dawn's cheek. "Lock you in a room. I wonder, can a rotter ever actually starve to death?"

Dawn gasped one last time, then her hands fell limply to the floor. Licari automatically took her wrist in his hand to check her pulse, then shook his head and let her hand fall.

"You really want to leave her in a room to turn?" Morgan asked.

"No. Just said it because it was one of her greatest fears," Lamson pulled a knife and slammed it into Dawn's temple. "But it would most likely come back to bite me in the ass somehow. Possibly literally." He wiped the blade on his pants as he stood up. "Where is Amanda really?"

"I cuffed her to a truck," Licari replied. "And will give you a hundred million dollars to be the one to go get her."

Lamson rolled his eyes, "What am I supposed to do with a hundred million dollars? Wipe my ass with it?"

Rick walked over to the door that Daryl and Beth had disappeared behind.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth cringed as the blood hit her face, wet and hot. Licari pulled her back.

Then Daryl was there, scooping her up in his strong, familiar arms and taking her out of there. He slammed back against the door, holding it closed as he cradled her to his chest.

She stared up at him, so relieved to have him here and close again. But nervous of what his reaction would be. They stared at each other in silence for several long moments. Finally she said simply, "Hi."

His face crumpled and he shifted her even closer. She held him tight as his tears fell onto her neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know. I didn't know you were here."

"Shh, I know."

"I never would'a left you here."

"I know." He sniffed and she reached up to wipe the tears away, but smeared blood onto his cheek. "Oh."

He sat her down and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe her hands, then her face. "Are you OK?"

She swallowed hard, "I'm pregnant."

"I know. They told us. We had a plan with Lamson, Shepherd, and Licari. To take care of this."

"Nobody told me."

"Oh." he wiped at her face more.

"I knew you'd come."

"I never stopped lookin'."

Beth smiled at him. He smiled back.

He stroked her cheek. "You were right. I missed you, so bad it hurt. Felt like there was no air in the world." He took a deep breath and smiled again. "I ain't never gonna let you go again," Daryl said. "I swear. Rick, Michonne, Carol, Carl. They stayed to help me look. We've got Mika and Asskicker too. They're all OK. That guy out there is Morgan. The guy Rick knew? He found us. And I seen Maggie 'n Glenn a while back. They got out, but…"

"They left," Beth whispered.

Daryl nodded, confused.

"You're here," she said. "That's what matters."

A knock sounded on the door behind them, Rick's voice reached them, "Daryl? Take your time, but the rest of us would like to see Beth too when you're ready."

Daryl looked at her questioningly and Beth nodded. Daryl opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Eli

To recap – because it's been way too long.

Licari, Lamson, and Sheppard conspired with Daryl, Rick and the others to rescue Beth from Dawn. Licari and Sheppard were 'captured' to be exchanged for Beth and Carol. Licari, not willing to risk Sheppard at the exchange, left her cuffed to a truck when they snuck the other prisoners out. Dawn agreed to the trade, but refused to send Beth, claiming her daughter was more important than Sheppard.

" _Dawn?" Beth said._

 _Dawn looked at her, "What?"_

" _It's a boy. And he's mine!" Beth replied. Then she yanked the small pocket knife from her pants, flipped it open, and slammed the blade deep into Dawn's throat. The blade was small, but razor sharp. It sank into her flesh, slicing open the carotid artery instantly. Blood burst out, splashing onto Beth's face and hair, dripping down onto her shirt._

 _Then Daryl was there, scooping her up in his strong, familiar arms and taking her out of there. He slammed back against the door, holding it closed as he cradled her to his chest. She stared up at him, so relieved to have him here and close again. But nervous of what his reaction would be. They stared at each other in silence for several long moments. Finally she said simply, "Hi."_

 _His face crumpled and he shifted her even closer. She held him tight as his tears fell onto her neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know. I didn't know you were here."_

" _Shh, I know."_

" _I never would'a left you here."_

" _I know." He sniffed and she reached up to wipe the tears away, but smeared blood onto his cheek. "Oh."_

 _He sat her down and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe her hands, then her face. "Are you OK?"_

 _She swallowed hard, "I'm pregnant."_

" _I know. They told us. We had a plan with Lamson, Shepherd, and Licari. To take care of this."_

" _Nobody told me."_

" _Oh." he wiped at her face more._

" _I knew you'd come."_

" _I never stopped lookin'."_

 _Beth smiled at him. He smiled back._

 _He stroked her cheek. "You were right. I missed you, so bad it hurt. Felt like there was no air in the world." He took a deep breath and smiled again. "I ain't never gonna let you go again," Daryl said. "I swear. Rick, Michonne, Carol, Carl. They stayed to help me look. We've got Mika and Asskicker too. They're all OK. That guy out there is Morgan. The guy Rick knew? He found us. And I seen Maggie 'n Glenn a while back. They got out, but…"_

" _They left," Beth whispered._

 _Daryl nodded, confused._

" _You're here," she said. "That's what matters."_

 _A knock sounded on the door behind them, Rick's voice reached them, "Daryl? Take your time, but the rest of us would like to see Beth too when you're ready."_

 _Daryl looked at her questioningly and Beth nodded. Daryl opened the door._

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Angel Mine 5 – Eli

All recognized characters, situations, and locations belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead. I own nothing.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

 _ **Well I, I still can remember times**_

 _ **When the night seemed to surround me**_

 _ **I was sure the sun would never shine on me**_

 _ **And I, I thought it my destiny**_

 _ **To walk this world alone**_

 _ **But now you're here with me**_

 _ **You're here with me**_

 _ **And I don't regret the rain**_

 _ **Or the nights I felt the pain**_

 _ **Or the tears I had to cry**_

 _ **Some of those times along the way**_

 _ **Every road I had to take**_

 _ **Every time my heart would break**_

 _ **It was just something that I had to get through**_

 _ **To get me to you**_

 _ **To get me to you – To Get Me to You – lyrics by Diane Warren**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl opened the door. Beth emerged and Rick pulled her close and cupped her face to kiss her forehead. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi."

Michonne just smiled and grabbed her hand to squeeze gently. Carol nodded at her.

Daryl sniffed, "We need some water for her to clean up."

"I'll get some," Michonne offered.

"Or she can just go down to her room and take a shower," Lamson replied, pointing down the hall.

Rick jerked his chin. Daryl nodded and started to lead her away. Beth stopped and looked down at Dawn's body. Rick tried to shield her, "It's OK, sweetie, go on."

Beth shook her head, "I want the knife back."

Licari pulled it out of Dawn's neck and wiped it clean on his shirt before handing it over. Daryl gasped at the sight of it. Beth smiled, "This was how I knew. As soon as I saw it, I knew that Dawn lied. That you hadn't died out there." She put it into his hand. "I kept it because I knew I'd see you again to return it." Daryl pulled her close again.

The others looked away, giving them the moment.

"Hey, with everything, I forgot to ask, where's Noah?" Licari asked Rick.

"Part of our group split off to take him home," Rick replied.

Daryl pulled back slightly, but kept a hold on Beth, "He helped me. I wouldn't've made it without him. But I guess she let us escape." Lamson nodded.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Michonne said. "But did you say shower?"

Lamson chuckled, "Yeah."

"Why don't you stay here?" Rick said. "I'll go back and get the others."

Lampson took a breath, "Chris, sorry, you've got to go get Amanda and the others. I need to talk to the others, let them know what's going on."

"I want to be there for that," Rick replied.

"How about Morgan and I go for the others," Carol suggested. "Michonne can take a shower while Rick sits in on the meeting."

"Works for me," Michonne said. "Come on, Beth. I'll give you a hand. Think maybe we should wash your hair good in a sink first."

"Hey, don't forget," Morgan said. He went back to the stairwell and retrieved a duffel bag.

"Oh yeah," Michonne smiled, "We found a bunch of clothes in the vehicles. Beth, there's some in here that should fit you."

"Oh, thank you!" Beth sighed, "I hate these things." She tugged at the scrubs she wore.

"Come on," Michonne wrapped her arm around the younger girl and led her down the hall. Daryl followed automatically.

"Just give me a few minutes?" Rick said to Lamson, then walked after them.

They walked into Beth's room and Rick shut the door.

"We endin' them?" Daryl asked.

"No," Beth shook her head. "They're not bad people."

"They're not good either," Daryl retorted. "Good people don't stand by when bad shit happens. Not if they can do somethin' about it. They let that woman… hurt you." His chin quivered. "They ain't good."

"But we are," Beth replied.

Rick sighed, "OK. So long as they let us walk away, that's what we'll do." He opened the door. "Enjoy your shower."

"Oh I plan to," Michonne grinned. "Come on, sweetie."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Michonne squeezed the excess water out of Beth's now clean hair. "There you go." Beth straightened up slowly as Michonne held on to her. "OK?"

"Yeah," Beth nodded. "Thanks."

Michonne dug into the bag and pulled out the clothes for Beth. "These should fit you. At least for a while." Beth nodded and rubbed her stomach. "Hey, kiddo, it is going to be fine. That baby is already so blessed, to have you as his mother."

Beth smiled, "Thanks."

"Get in and finish cleaning up. I'm going to go find an open shower."

"Next room down should be empty. It's Jeffrey's but he usually stays in Amanda's."

Michonne smiled, "He's a cutie." She picked up the bag and walked out. Daryl stood against the wall next to the door. "She's going to take a shower and change. I'll be next door." Daryl grunted a response. Michonne patted his cheek. "When she's done, you should shower too while we have the opportunity." Daryl nodded. Michonne winked at him and walked away.

"Daryl?"

"Right here," he replied through the door.

"I won't be long," Beth said as she stripped out of the scrubs for the last time.

"Take your time, I ain't goin' nowhere."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick stood off to one side as Lamson addressed his men and women in the cafeteria. "We know what was happening here was wrong. I saw the opportunity to end it and I took it." All but one or two looked shocked, sitting there in their crisp blue uniforms. A single doctor in a lab coat sat in the back.

"She killed Dawn!" one woman snapped.

"If she hadn't, I would have," Lamson retorted. "After what she'd done… it was a choice I made. My only regret is not telling Beth to let us handle it."

"You could've told us," a man said calmly. "You know most of us were on your side in this. It had to end. My regret is we didn't end it long ago. Like when Dawn started letting Gorman rape."

Lamson nodded, "Agreed. And sorry, yes, Rick I should've told you."

"what?" Rick replied.

Lamson blinked, "Sorry, Rick Grimes, Rick Franco. Look we can't undo what's been done. We move on from here. Licari should be back soon with Shepherd and the prisoners."

"Then what?" Rick Franco asked.

"Then we're leaving," Rick Grimes replied.

Lamson turned, surprised, "You don't have to. Chris and I have been talking about maybe heading for the coast. Houses close to the ocean are built up on stilts which would be safer from the rotters. You can come with us."

Rick shook his head, "No we can't. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

"Why?" one asked.

Rick glowered, "Because you all stood by and let this happen. Worse you helped this happen."

"We didn't!" another protested.

"Really? Dawn kidnapped Beth and Daryl on her own? Held these people prisoner all by herself? No. You helped her. You helped her snatch Beth and Daryl KNOWING why she wanted them. You stood by and let her and him," he gestured angrily at Dr. Edwards, "rape them both to force a baby on her. The only reason why we are not raining the fires of hell onto this place is because Beth doesn't want us to. She forgives you. I don't. So no, we can't go with you. We're leaving in the morning."

Not one of them would meet his eyes.

Lamson sighed heavily, "He's right. This was our chance to draw a line and serve and protect. We failed, miserably. We'll start packing and you'll get your share of supplies and vehicles." Rick nodded in agreement.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl left Beth sitting on her bed, drying her hair, while he took a very quick shower. He emerged, rubbing his own hair dry with a towel, a few minutes later to find her sitting with her hands on her stomach.

"You OK?"

"Yeah," she replied.

They heard voices in the hallway, then Judith squealed loudly.

"Let's go," Daryl offered his hand.

"She probably won't know me. It's been four months. I'm sure she's forgotten me by now."

Daryl smiled, "I doubt it. Come on." He helped her down from the bed, then led her out of the room.

Carl was stooped on the floor with Judith standing in front of him. He was tugging her pants legs into place and straightening her dress. He turned to see Beth and his whole face lit up, "Hey Judy, look who's here. Who's that?"

Judith looked, her face showing her surprise. "Beh!" Then she burst into sobs and toddled away from Carl, hands up as she walked unsteadily on Beth. She wailed, tears flowing down her face.

Rick burst out of the cafeteria as Michonne came out of the room, her katana ready. Judith went by them without pausing as she stumbled along straight to Beth.

Daryl scooped her up so that Beth didn't have to lift, then handed her over. Judith clung to Beth as she buried her face in Beth's neck, crying. Tears slid down Beth's face as she comforted the baby.

Carl walked to them, "That's the first time she's taken more than a step or two at a time."

Beth smiled at him, then began to sing softly to Judith who settled to sniffles and hitching breaths. Once she was quiet, Carl hugged them both. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Beth replied.

Mika was next to hug Beth, "Hi."

"Hello sweetheart," Beth kissed her hair.

"This is Jack," Mika introduced the dog. Jack sat down and woofed softly.

Beth turned to Daryl, "Is that the dog you saw that day?"

Daryl nodded and patted the dog's head, "He was waitin' there for me when I went back lookin' for you."

"Any problems?" Rick asked Carol and Morgan.

"None," Morgan replied. "We brought the supplies and the vehicles that run back with us."

Rick nodded, "We'll stay here tonight, head out first thing in the morning."

"We should let the kids shower," Carol said. "You too, Rick. Meanwhile I'll start dinner for everyone."

"I assume you'll want to take rooms close together," Licari said. Rick nodded. "Beth's room is between Jeffrey's and an unused one, so those three are all yours."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They finished a fairly quiet meal. Licari, Lamson, and Shepherd along with a few others had changed out of their uniforms into casual clothing. Everyone ate the casserole Carol put together, then fruit for dessert. Beth sat with Judith on her lap, feeding her mashed vegetables and rice.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Lamson said. "First, Carol, thank you for that delicious meal." Everyone murmured and nodded. "Second, thanks to all of you we have choices now."

Rick stood up, "My family and I are leaving in the morning. If any of you," he looked to the prisoners, "want to come with us, let me know."

"Most of the rest of us are heading out in a few days for the coast," Lamson continued. "We've got enough vehicles to transport all of us, supplies to get us started, so that is option two. If you want to head out on your own, that is option three."

"With Beth's condition, I should go with them," Edwards said.

"No," Beth replied instantly. She looked at Rick and shook her head.

"Beth…" the doctor began.

Rick interrupted, "No, you aren't welcome."

"You're lucky you're still breathin'," Daryl snarled.

Judith whined as tensions rose in the room. Beth cuddled her close, "I'm going to go give her a bath and get her settled." She stood up and Daryl led her out of the room.

"He's never gonna touch you again, Beth, I swear it," Daryl whispered as they walked down the hall. Beth nodded and reached out to take his hand. He squeezed hers gently.

They took Judith to the laundry room and filled the large sink for her to splash around in. Beth dried her off and dressed her in a fresh diaper and a sleeper from the diaper bag. Daryl pulled the plug to drain the sink.

Amanda walked in with Jeffrey, "Hey. I wasn't sure if you wanted anything from the supplies Dawn gathered the other day."

"No," Beth shook her head as she tucked Judith onto her hip. "I don't want anything she picked out, for either Judy or my baby."

"We got it covered," Daryl added.

Amanda nodded, "I understand. Sorry. I'm really sorry."

Beth patted her arm as she passed, "I know."

Rick was setting up the playpen in Beth's room when they arrived, "Hey. I figured you'd want her in here. And likely she wants to be in here."

"I do, thanks," Beth replied.

Judith yawned widely and snuggled close with a soft "Beh."

"Carl, Morgan, and I are that way, Michonne, Carol, and Mika are on the other side. We're going to take shifts to keep watch. Yell if you need anything," Rick said. He hugged Beth close for a moment, "I am so glad to have you back with us." He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well."

Beth turned to Daryl after Rick left, "You're stayin' in here with me, right?"

Daryl nodded.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl sat in the chair pulled up close to Beth's bed. Beth had laid down with Judith, cuddling her as she relaxed, then Daryl had put the baby in the playpen right next to them. Quickly both Beth and the baby were sound asleep and Daryl settled in to keep watch. He dozed off and on through the quiet night, but woke with the sunrise to sit and watch Beth sleep. She was curled on her side, like usual, with one hand covering her stomach.

Judith slept through the night, waking in the early morning hours to fuss about a wet diaper. Beth roused instantly but Michonne came in. "I got her," she said as she scooped up the baby. "Look what I found in with my stuff," she danced a soft plush bear in front of Judith, distracting her as she took her out of the room.

Beth sighed and stretched, then sat up.

"You want to sleep more?" Daryl asked.

Beth shook her head, "I need to get up."

"You sick?"

Beth smiled, "No, just gotta pee."

Daryl helped her out of the bed and walked her over to the bathroom. Once she was done, he went in. He emerged and found her sitting back on the bed. "You OK?"

Beth nodded, "We just haven't really talked about all this," she rubbed her stomach. "He's mine."

"Yeah, growin' inside of you pretty much makes him yours," Daryl replied.

"Dawn kept making me say he wasn't. She kept telling me I was just a surrogate or an incubator, but I'm not. I didn't choose this, but now that it's happenin' I want him." Beth took a deep breath, "Daryl, the semen she used…"

Daryl flinched but nodded, "It was mine. She… took from me. They had me strapped down in a bed. I couldn't fight. Couldn't even move. It wasn't my choice neither."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I'm sorry that stuff happened to you. It's all my fault. I opened that damn door."

"Daryl, you couldn't've known," Beth protested. "You can't blame yourself. You didn't do this, they did. She did." She gave Daryl a minute to settle. "But in doing this, she gave us this baby. Gave me. You don't have to… do anything or be anything to him if you don't want to."

Daryl's thumb slipped into his mouth and he began chewing on the nail, "I'll do what I gotta. No matter what, it's my responsibility too."

"You don't have to…"

"I know. But I will. I would anyway 'cause he is yours." Daryl shrugged, "That's all that matters." Beth sighed and looked down at her stomach. "You think of a name yet?"

"Not really. Considering one for a middle name."

"Hershel? For your dad?"

"No," Beth shook her head. "It's probably stupid, but Maggie made me promise years ago that she would be able to name her first born son after Daddy." She sighed. "I know… she left me. I know she probably thinks I'm dead and for all I know, I'll never see her again. But I promised, you know."

"I get it."

Beth looked at him for a moment, "What would you name him?"

Daryl shrugged with a mumbled, "Dunno. You just pick one."

"Daryl, he's yours too, you'll have a say in everything, including his name."

Daryl froze, his eyes going wider, his breathing almost stopped. Until that point it had been an abstract concept. The baby was his. But now, it solidified into the realization that this was his child, his son. He was going to be a father. His head spun. He was going to be a dad.

"Daryl are you OK?"

Daryl blinked at her, "There's no air. Can we go where there's air?"

"We can go to the roof," Beth nodded as she slid to her feet.

Daryl took her arm to help her stand, then gripped her hand as he led her from the room. Beth glanced worriedly down the hall, catching Rick's attention.

Daryl shoved open the door to the roof and walked away from Beth. He gripped the sides of his head, pulling at his hair as he paced back and forth gasping for air and coughing. Rick burst out onto the roof followed by Michonne and Carol.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"I don't know," Beth replied worriedly. "We were talkin' about the baby and he said that he couldn't breathe." Michonne wrapped her arms around Beth as Carol and Rick advanced on Daryl cautiously.

"Brother, talk to me, what is it?" Rick said, keeping his voice calm.

Daryl stopped pacing and met Rick's gaze. "The baby's mine."

Rick nodded, "Yeah. We knew that."

"No, Rick. I mean, the *baby* is *mine*. He's mine. He's my son. I'm… I'm gonna be a dad. I don't know how to be a dad, Rick. All I know is what not to do. I know not to hit or whip or scream and cuss at… But I don't know what to do."

"Of course you do," Carol retorted. "You're a good man, Daryl. Good men make good dads."

"She's right," Rick said. "You're already good with Judith, Carl, and Mika. You'll be fine. We'll be there, but you'll do fine without us."

"She says I can name him," Daryl said, his breathing calming down.

Rick smiled, "I named Carl after a cop who inspired me to go into law enforcement. Take it easy, we've got months to go still."

Daryl shook his head, "Needs a name." He walked back over to Beth, "M'OK now. What's your full name?"

Beth smiled, "Daryl we aren't going to name him Elizabeth Ann."

Daryl went over to the garden and picked up a small rock to scratch into the stone wall surround. He began to write Elizabeth. He scratched out E. L. I. Z, then stopped and covered the Z with his hand. "Eli. I wanna call him Eli. Elijah."

Beth nodded, "I like it. Elijah Dixon." She pressed her hands to her stomach, "Hello Eli." She gasped, her eyes going wide in shock.

Daryl leapt to her side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Beth replied breathlessly, "He moved." She laughed aloud, "I felt him move."

Daryl pressed both hands to her belly as Rick, Michonne, and Carol gathered around, their hands crowding each other's on the small swell. "Hi Eli, whatcha doin' in there?" Rick asked.

Beth giggled, "There. You feel him?"

Daryl shook his head, "No. It's just for you now. But it's OK."

Michonne snickered, "Yeah before you know it he'll feel like he's kicking his way out of there." When everyone looked at her, she sighed, "I had a son too. I lost him… after the end. I trusted the wrong people to protect him. But you don't have that to worry about. We will protect Eli."

The door to the roof opened and Morgan stepped out. They immediately heard Judith wailing. Carl walked out carrying her.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked.

Judith turned and reached out to Beth, "BEH!"

Beth took her, "Goodness, all that noise?"

"She realized you were gone and freaked out," Carl advised. "Called for you a few times, then just lost it."

Beth swayed as she rubbed Judith's back, settling her almost instantly.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"We want to thank you," Mr. Percy said to Rick. "We appreciate the option, but most of us are going to stick with the cops for now. A few of the newer ones are going to head out together, see if they can reconnect with their groups."

Rick replied, "If that's what you want."

Percy nodded, "It is. I know they aren't all that great, but the worse of them are gone now. Plus I like the idea of the coast. I kept telling the group I was with that we should head east."

"How long have you been away from them," Rick asked.

Percy sighed heavily, "There wasn't anyone left but me when Licari found me and brought me in."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"These are the prenatal vitamins she's been taking daily," Edwards advised Carol, the only person willing to talk to him. "Did you really have doula training?"

"No," Carol replied. "Do these make her sick?"

"Sometimes," he nodded. "But she's doing better with them now. You really should let me come with you. I only did what Dawn told me to do, I certainly didn't choose to hurt Beth, and I never touched Daryl."

Carol glared at him, fierce enough to make him take a step back, "First do no harm. Isn't that what the doctor's oath says? Something like that? And choose? Yes you did. You chose to hurt Beth in order to save your own pathetic ass. In my mind what you did was worse than Dawn. If it was up to me, you'd be rotting wherever they dumped her." She took a deep breath. "I want all of your notes on Beth."

Edwards handed her a file, "I think she's right, it is a boy."

"It is," Carol replied as she flipped through the file. "Somethings a mother just knows."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They'd sorted through the supplies left at the hospital and divided it between the groups. Rick, Carl, and Daryl loaded the two SUVs and pickup truck.

"Nice truck," Daryl remarked as he examined the old Ford.

"It is. You're driving that one," Rick pointed.

"Why?"

"Because that's where Judith's car seat is and I'm not driving for two hours with her screaming for Beth, so that's where Beth's riding and if that's where Beth's going to be, that's where you're going to be."

Carl cracked up laughing.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"I really don't want anything of hers," Beth protested as Carol led her into Dawn's office. "If she could find stuff, so can we."

"I know," Carol replied. "I've got directions to the store they raided. We'll go let you pick out stuff for your baby before we leave the city. But there is one thing we need." She yanked the pink baby book from the shelf, opened it, and tore the front page out that held the sonogram photo.

Beth held it tightly and smiled, "Thanks."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They stood by while Beth said her goodbyes to the few people she bonded with during her time at Grady. She hugged Amanda and Jeffrey. Said her thanks to Lamson and Licari. Then they climbed into the vehicles.

Judith fussed as Rick secured her into the car seat, but she quieted as Beth climbed in next to her. Daryl climbed into the driver seat, with Michonne riding shotgun. Carl and Rick took the pickup while Morgan, Carol, Mika and the dog took the other SUV.

They drove to the baby store, finding it clear before they let Beth inside.

"Shit is expensive," Daryl said as he checked a few random tags.

"Well this is a baby boutique," Michonne replied. "But yes, this shit is very expensive."

"Thankfully, that doesn't matter anymore," Carol added. "Beth, you get the stuff you like. Michonne and I'll work on the essentials, OK?"

Beth sat Judith down in a display crib and handed her a toy that lit up and played music. Judith cooed and shook it happily. Then Beth began walking around pulling clothes. She pulled sturdy outfits in various sizes in the boy section then moved over to the girls and began grabbing things for Judith. Daryl walked behind her until his arms were full, then he went out to the pickup and dumped it all into a plastic box secured there and Carl took his place. Carol gathered stacks of cloth diapers, blankets, and towels while Michonne grabbed all the maternity clothing close to Beth's size.

Judith was almost asleep when Beth lifted her and her new toy out of the crib. Carol and Morgan walked her outside while Rick made one last sweep through. He found Daryl yanking books off a shelf and stuffing them into a bag. "What's that?"

"Pregnancy instruction manuals," Daryl replied.

"Really? Wish they'd had them about fourteen years ago," Rick said as he glanced at one.

"You only need to know two things about pregnant women," Michonne said. "One, you are wrong. Whatever you said. Whatever you did. If she's upset or worse, crying, it's your fault, you were wrong. Best thing is just to say you were wrong and get her whatever she wants to eat."

Daryl blinked rapidly, "And two?"

"Pregnant women are crazy," Michonne grinned. "But it ends a few months after the baby is born."

"A few months after?"

Michonne laughed and walked out the door. Rick grinned, "I think you scared him."

"MONTHS?!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth smiled at Judith who was sleeping soundly with a tight grip on Beth's hand. Beth sighed and laid her head down on the back of the seat. She fell asleep almost instantly, dropping into the dream.

Her angel leapt at her and she caught him instinctively. "Hi," he greeted. "My name is Eli!"

"Hello Eli."

"I like my name."

"I'm glad."

Eli cuddled against her, pressing his face against her neck and breathing deep. Suddenly his weight began to lessen. His glorious, massive wings began to shrink. Beth began to panic.

Merle stepped up to her side and wrapped his arms around them both. "It's OK darlin'."

"What's happening?" Beth cried as her angel became less and less substantial in her embrace.

"We broke a lot of rules lettin' him visit," Merle explained. "Even more by lettin' him keep visitin'. He's gotta go in and wait now."

Her angel disappeared completely. Tears streamed down Beth's face. "Merle?"

"It's OK, darlin'. He ain't left yah. He's right here," Merle pressed his hand to Beth's stomach, exactly where Daryl had earlier. "Feel him wrigglin' like a guppy fish? He's gotta stay in there now until he's finished growin'. You'll see him before yah know it."

"You aren't leavin', are you?"

Merle grinned, "Nah, darlin', where would I go?"

Beth woke up back in the SUV as Daryl turned off the highway. Deep inside she felt another flutter. A wriggle like a fish. She felt Eli.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x


End file.
